Mewmaids
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mermaids that are mews? It's so new to Chora as she finds out that she's really one of the three legendary mermaids to be a mew mew! Chora has to find two other mermaids who have the same powers as her, and she has to win her true loves heart before her e
1. Chapter 1: I'm a mermaid who's a Mew! PA

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs or TMM/MMP. But I d_o_ own this really random Idea. And maybe even my foot that is really my sisters...

Sorry: I'm sorry to all the readers who liked TMMUF but I may not make it's sequel: Shora's life at all due to some things making my life a misery. The story is tragic and if I make another tragic story I may cry. But this story may make me cry too.

I got this idea from watching too much Mermaid Melody and TMM/MMP. They are my most fave Animes and I decided to do a story with mermaids that are mew mews in it. Thank you for reading this. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter One: I'm a mermaid who's a mew! PART ONE!

"When I was a tiny mermaid, I was told a tale from my mother, which her mother had told her and her mothers mothers before her. I told it to your mother, but she isn't here to pass the story onto you, so I'm passing the ancient story to you, Chora. It hasn't been changed, and I hope you remember it well. Because I am only telling you the once." an elderly mermaid said in her raspy voice as the young 5 year old mermaid nodded as she sat on her grandmere's scaly tail.

"Hei! Promise grandmere!" the youngster said, smiling and holding up her palm to show that she promised and her grandmere smiled and gave a nod, then continued with her story.

"There was once a beautiful mermaid, long ago. And she was the most beautiful out of all the mermaids in the ocean. She was more beautiful than the queen. But she fell in love with a human. And after a year, she had to return to the ocean and leave her one true love. But when she returned to the human world, her love was gone because her enemies had killed him, and then. They murdered her. All because she had fallen in love with a human." her grandmere said and the young girl gasped and shook her head, putting her hands over her mouth and shaking her head.

"No! Grandmere, that's not nice!" she cried, but her grandmere hushed her and smiled, then continued to the end.

"But this mermaid was something special. She was also a Mew Mew. Which is a mystical creature that has legs and part animal in them. They are known as heroes and she saved people to keep the world safe. But once she died, her enemies never returned. Now Chora, it's time for your rest" grandmere said, taking Chora off her lap and Chora (pronounced SHORA) swam over to a hole in the wall with seaweed covering it, and she turned to stare at her grandmere.

"Grandmere. Can _I_ go to the human world? Just to see what it's like?" Chora asked, but her grandmere frowned then shook her head and tutted before swimming over to Chora and hugging her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"No no no. I will not let you go. Two legs are the most horrible people! You will stay in the sea, like a good little girl that you are, Chora. Now then. Off to bed. And no more nonsense from you!" her grandmere ordered, and Chora nodded before yawning and going through the seaweed door of her room.

"Goodnight... Grandmere." she whispered, before resting her head on the comfy seaweed pillow and drifting off to sleep...

X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0 X 0

Chora opened her sky blue eyes and sat up, her long, blonde hair swirling around her fins as she stared, she heard screaming and she suddenly got off her hammock and swam out of her room, to find her grandmere was gone!

Chora gasped and swam around the cave they lived in. Chora couldn't find her anywhere, so she quickly went outside and turned her head back and forth until she gasped when she saw her grandmere encased in a bubble! Her grandmere was trapped!

"Grandmere, no!" Chora cried, swimming over to her grandmere who gasped and turned to stare at Chora, who was swimming near to her. Chora put her hands against the bubble and stared in shock as her grandmere opened her mouth and said something. But Chora couldn't hear her grandmere!

Then the words drifted into her head. Chora was psychic!

"_Chora... Go now! Swim away_!" her grandmere yelled to her, but Chora shook her heas as stared at her grandmere who looked both horrified and worried. Chora saw that her grandmere had tears in her eyes.

"_No! I can't! What's happening Grandmere, I'm scared! Grandmere don't tell me to go away_!" Chora cried in her head as her Grandmere stared at her with wide eyes, then bowed her head and Chora knew she was sighing. Then her grandmere lifted her head and stared at her only granddaughter.

_"Chora! The ancient mermaids old enemies are back! They came back for the last mew mermaids! Only one has activated but the rest will reveal themselves soon! Chora, you need to go! They will kill anyone in their way! Don't stay Chora! You aren't safe_!" her grandemere yelled inside her head, but Chora stared at her, wide eyed.

Then Chora stared at her arm and she saw the borthmark she had which was shaped like a heart with wings. Chora then realized something and she gasped, swimming backwards as she stared at her grandmere in horror, and her grandmere knew that Chora had found out.

"_I'm that mew mermaid! Grandmere! They want me! I'm not safe! Grandmere I can't leave! They'll kill you and many others! Grandmere no_!" Chora cried inside her head, tears in her eyes, but her grandmere shook her head and stared at Chora sadly, then let all her tears fall to the bottom of the bubble she was encased in.

"_Chora! You have to leave or you'll die! I can't risk losing you! These enemies haven't returned just once. This is their third time! When you were a baby... They came to take you away and to kill you but your parents protected you! They died to save you! And I'll die to save you now go! Never return and never look back, Chora! Leave before they find you_!" her grandmere yelled, and then one of her tears fell out of the bubble and she suddenly fell as Chora gasped, then let all her tears fall as the one tear from her relative suddenly flew up to her, and rested where her heart was.

Chora turned around, and she swam upwards to the surface, knowing where she was going, and she then saw her new enemies capturing people and she gasped, then swam faster and faster, not daring to stop in case they got her.

Chora then suddenly broke the surface of water, and she gulped in air and stared at the night sky, her tears all falling into the sea as she stared at something heading towards her. This was a boat. She would have investigated, but she didn't want to. Not now that her grandmere was dead.

Then it came closer, and then someone came over to the railings to stare out at the sea as Chora thought about her grandmere for a moment.

Her grandmere had raised her from a baby and was her best friend and only relative. Chora was deeply sad when she died. But Chora had to stay strong! For her grandmere!

The tear that had left her grandmere though, was now in her heart. And the tear was actually her way to being a mew mew. But it wasn't ready to reveal it's self yet. Chora didn't know this yet. But she would when the time was right.

Then she heard someone gasp, and Chora looked up to stare at a boy who was 6 years old, and he looked amazed at seeing the 5 year old little girl in the cold waters. He blinked as she stared at him, then he saw that she was crying and he gasped, then lent over the railings.

"Whoa! Little girl! What're you doing? Why are you crying? Isn't it cold in the sea?" he asked, a little suprised as Chora lifted her hand from the water and wiped away her tears with her finger as she sniffed, then stared at the boy who was really cute for a human. He smiled.

"It's not cold! And why should I tell a human why I'm crying! It's nothing! You won't be nice if I tell you! You'll laugh!" she yelled up at him, and he blinked when she had called him a human. He was pretty confused when she had said that.

"What do you mean human? Aren't you a human too little girl?" he cried out, and Chora shook her head, then lifted up her fin that was pink like her tail, and the boy stared as Chora took her fin down and stared at him, then the boy smiled as he stared at her.

"Wow! You sure are a pretty mermaid! My brother said mermaids were ugly! But you aren't ugly! You must be the prettiest mermaid in the _WHOOOOOOOOOOLE_ ocean!" he cried out, and Chora stared at him in shock, a human had said she was pretty!

"Er... No one said I was pretty... Why do you say I'm pretty? And why are you talking to me? Grandmere says humans are the most horrible people! She says your sort would eat us alive!" Chora cried out, and the boy stood there in shock and took a step back, but then took a step forward again as he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"I would never wanna eat you! I would like to actually kiss you, because you're so pretty! Can I kiss you?" he asked, but Chora shook her head even though she was really flattered by it, and she couldn't help but blush a little as he smiled and stared down at her.

Then, Chora put her hands together and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth and the boy stared at her.

"_Struck by a stormy sea,_

_Where it seems as if we'll lose now._

_We shake off that feeling and look for love in our hearts._

_For the promise,_

_We will stand as much time as needed._

_and bathe in searing hot light,_

_dancing and splashing about everywhere._

_"As we become hotter, hotter, hotter than the sun._

_Our voices become higher, higher, higher!_

_Right now, right now._

_The violent beatings of our hearts overflow with a melody of love._

_The beatings of our hearts throb,_

_and now we understand the one and only truth._

_Reflected off a cloudless mirror,_

_the palpations of our hearts will well up with the power of love._

_And be born again with this hot, perfect harmony_."

Chora then looked up at him and saw his mouth wide open, and she blushed a little as he then stared at her and blinked shutting his mouth and then leaned over the railings a little more as he stared at her.

"Wow! Your voice is really nice little mermaid! Can you..." he was suddenly cut off when he leaned too far over the railing and fell off. Chora gasped as she watched him fall, then he splashed into the water.

Chora then took action and jumped into the air and then dived into the water, head first into the cold waters, which was warm to her. Chora swam after the falling boy, who was now unconcious. Chora swam up to him, then caught him in her arms as she stared at him, then started to swim upwards again.

Chora swam up until she broke the surface of the water, then she started to swim forward as fast as she could with the boy in her arms, and she was tired, but she kept on going until she saw land ahead. She had been swimming for two hours! The sun was rising in the sky and she was really tired. But she still kept on going until she reached the beach.

Chora lay his body on the sand as she stared at him, then Shora stared down at her hands, then she looked at the boys face and she smiled as she moved some of his wet fringe away from his eyes, then lowered her head so that her forehead was on his and she stared at his closed eyes.

"Wake up. You can't go like Grandmere. I won't let you" she whispered, then she kissed him on the lips as she closed her eyes, then she gasped and sat up, before jumping in the sea. She didn't notice the boy open his eyes and sit up, though.

The boy stared at Chora as she jumped then swam away. He blinked, then a girl watched him from behind a rock and she giggled, then walked out to see him and she helped him up as he stared, then let the girl help him up.

"Hi there! I'm Khiara and I'm here to help. Don't worry! I won't hurt you... You must have been swept off by the sea. You poor thing!" the girl said, smiling. She was Chora's age, but she hadn't seen Chora.

The girl called Khiara helped to walk the boy home because he was weak from the sea. But neither of them knew that Chora was watching from behind a rock, horrified at the sight. She had tears in her eyes and then she looked away, her fists clenched as she stared at her fins, which were in the water.

"_Now he'll think she saved him! I can not accept that! Oh no... I think I love a human_!" Chora thought to herself, and she let her tears fall as she jumped into the sea, not realising that there were two tiny wings forming from her back. They were white and feathery but very tiny at that moment. But they would grow.

"_Stretching my arms, I accept all of you._

_Even though painful,_

_This is the first time I knew of true love._

_It was faster, faster, faster than the southern wind._

_Tto make it through the squall,_

_I'll become stronger, stronger, stronger!_

_Right now, right now!"_

Chora then swam away as the boy looked back because he had heard her sweet voice. But he thought it was all just a dream he had had. Then he walked away with the girl again as Chora swam under the water, crying...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chora sat on the rock as she stared out at the sea, then sighed as she looked up at the stars in the sky. She was now 15 years old, and had lived in different parts of the ocean. But now she felt like a change, and wanted to live on the land. Even if her grandmere had distinctly told her not to.

"Well world. I'm finally here! I'm going to try and be the best human I can be!" Chora called out, taking her fins out of the water and her fins soon turned into feet, and her tail into legs. Chora's hair then changed from long and blonde, to shoulder lentgh and a sandy colour.

_"I hope I find him. I think I'll know when it's him_..." Chora thought to herself as she put a hand on her heart, then took a step forward as she stood up and suddenly, she gasped and fell over. Legs were hard to use for her!

Chora then stood up properly, and started to walk. Until someone found her and gasped, then suddenly put an arm around her.

"Oh my! You must have been sweopt ashore! We need to help you! Look at you! We need to get you some new clothes!... Well, you poor thing. I know someone who would know just how you feel. 10 years ago he was swept ashore and I saved him! Now we are dating, isn't that nice! It was fate I tell you! But come come come! Let's get you dressed and put some food into you." the girl chirped, helping Chora along the way and putting a towel around her shoulders.

Chora stared at her then smiled, she didn't remember this girl at all, but she would soon. Then they came to a house which the girl lived in, and the girl opened the door and took both Chora's hands and helped her in, then sat Chora down in a chair.

"Tthere we go! Now I'll go and get you some clothes and food and then you can tell me your name and age! Kay!" the girl trilled, and she skipped off as Chora stared at her, then looked around the place and stood up, clutching the towel around her as she stared at her surroundings. Then the girl returned and Chora stared at her.

"Here you go! I found some of my old clothes you can keep! Go change and hope you like them!" she said brightly, and Chora nodded before bowing then running to the nearest bathroom and she changed into the clothes the girl had given her. She smiled as she stared down at her new piece of clothing, and she quickly ran out and did a twirl as the girl smiled and clapped.

Chora was wearing an old dress, which was light pink with a ribbon attatched to the back. It went down to her knee's and it puffed out alot like any other anime dress. It suited her and Chora smiled to complete how cute she looked.

"Oh wow! You look so beautiful! I'll have to show you to Akito-san when he comes back!" the girl cried, and Chora stared at her as she blinked, confused.

"A-k-i-to-san?" Chora repeated, and the girl smiled, nodding her head and bringing Chora to a seat and Chora sat down as the girl handed her a cup brimming with honey and lemon tea as Chora stared at her.

"Yes! He's my boyfriend! You two will get along nicely! He's really nice and I bet you are too. Now where is he..." The girl said to herself and she walked to the door as Chora stared, then suddenly stood up and again and she put down her cup and stared at the photo's on the mantle and she blinked.

"Eh? Akito?" she said to herself, staring at a picture of the boy she had saved that fateful day. The boy she loved. And then she stared at all the pictures of him growing up, with that girl.

Chora felt tears in her eyes as she stared, then her tears fell down her face as she thought of that day she had saved him. Then Chora put her hands to her mouth when she heard the door open and the girls voice as she pulled in Akito.

"Awww. Why now, Lina?" Chora heard Akito say, and Chora quickly sat down again and she wiped away her tears. Then Akito and Lina returned, and Chora stood up and she smiled, putting her hands together as she bowed, and Akito bowed aswell, his hands in his pockets as Chora stared at him. Then she gasped a little when she saw he had the same eyes as her beloved that she had saved.

.Chora knew her tears were coming, but she quickly forced them away and kept on smiling as she stared at the two. But it hurt her to see Lina and Akito holding hands. But Akito looked like he wanted to hold another hand instead of Lina's.

"Konnichiwa! Akito-san. I am Chora Nesewa. Pleased to meet you!" Chora said brightly, smiling. Akito stared at her with one hand in his pocket. He recognized her. But didn't know where from. She looked familiar. But he shook his head, thinking he was just being silly that he knew someone he had only just met.

Akito gave her a nod, then turned to Lina and stared at her as she smiled and held her hands together, then Akito sighed and shook his head and walked over to the door.

"Bye. I'm going back to the beach to see Thekadie. Bye Lina. Chora." he said, and he left through the door. Chora stared after him then felt all the tears that were inside of her fall from her eyes as she cried and ran over to the bathroom, locking it and putting her head in her hands as Lina gasped and ran after Chora, knocking on the locked bathroom door.

"Chora-chan! What's wrong! Chora-Chan come out and tell me! Chora chan please!" Lina cried out, but Chora shook her head to herself and she didn't unlock the door. How could she tell her saviour that she was the one who really saved Akito and that she loved him?

Chora sniffed and wiped her eyes gently as Lina sighed and gave up and then left Chora to sniffel.

Bit then, there was a large bang outside and then they heard the crackling of fire. Chora gasped as she heard Lina scream and then Akito was yelling at them to get out because some sort of monster had set one side of the house on fire! And Chora was close to it!

"Chora-Chan get out!" Lina yelled, and Chora held a hand to her mouth so that no smoke went up her nose or into her mouth. Chora then coughed gently, but then once she closed her eyes and then, she felt darkness cover her. And then something glowed in front of her.

_Chora stared at it for a moment as it shined, then she heard something echoe around her as she opened her hands and then caught the small glowing orb and a voice that was so angelic, echoed around her and she looked at her hands, which were glowing._

_"Now is the time Chora. Now it's time to find those words in your heart. You are ready." came the angelic voice, and Chora opened her hands and she stared at the glowing tear drop which was shining and glittering and she stared, then felt warmth encase her._

Then Chora opened her eyes fully and gasped when she saw the fire spreading around her. Chora's eyes widened and she coughed loudly as she heard people screaming, even Lina, who was crying out her name. Chora then opened one eye and she used one hand to stand up as one covered her mouth.

Then Chora realised it, the small tear drop was still in her hand. She stared at it. Then she closed her eyes and the tear drop pendant lifted in mid air and started to shine brightly and Chora felt something echo out to her. And she smiled a little as she opened her mouth and copied those words.

"Mew Mew Melody... METAMORPHO-SIS!" Chora yelled, and the temed into a staff that had a circle at the end of it with the tear drop in the middle of it.

Then, Chora's dress started to sparkle and it turned into a leotard that was glowing multi coloured and then it stopped as she twirled and her skirt came on, then she smiled as her hair changed into it's usual long, blonde form and her eyes turned sea green and she jumped into the air and twirled again as she caught her staff that used to be the tear drop and she then stopped and looked up at the Chimara she had to face.

"Mew Mew Melody. Sweet and Innocent to the rescue, NYA!" she called out, and she got her staff as the Chimara stared at her and threw a tentacul as it was an octopus. Chora gasped and jumped out of the way, then she jumped into the air and then landed on the sand as people gasped and stared at her. Wandering who she was.

Chora then put her hands on her hips and she smiled, staring at the Chimara. This was going to be easy peasy...

TO BE CONTINUED!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

So Chora's a mermaid who's a mew mew? Weird but cool! She has to find true love but he has found another to love! What will she do? She'll battle and find out more, in the next chapter of MEWMAIDS!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a mermaid who's a mew! PA

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, where the songs come from, or TMM/MMP. I only own the idea and I never stole it off anyone!

Me: I have a passion for mermaids and always have. I'm a teen and I still have that burning passion. I watch Mermaid Melody and understand every word they say in Japanese and I also like to sing and listen to the songs. I'm making this story because I have a passion for both Mermaid Melody, Pichi Pichi Pitch and TMM/MMP. These are what keep me alive. Mermaids and super girls!

Chapter Two: I'm a mermaid who's a mew! PART TWO!

Chora stood there as she stared at the Chimara Anima for a moment, then she smiled and closed her eyes as she smirked inwardly, then her staff started to glow as peaople watched intently and Chora opened her eyes, and she then threw her staff at the Chimara as it screamed when the staff jhit it in the one eye. Then it threw it's tentacul at Chora, but she dodged it and smiled before landing on the ground again.

Chora smiled, then tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear and she then tapped her foot to a beat inside of her head as her staff turned into a light pink microphone and her wings grew from her back and she did a twirl before bringing the microphone to her lips and staring at the Chimara.

"Mew Mew concert... Live start!" she cried, and she winked before closing her eyes and putting a hand to her heart and she closed her eyes, then held out a hand as she opened her eyes.

_"Naniro no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashitete._

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII!_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashi! Uta..._

_"Higashi no sora he to haataku toritachi._

_Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_."

Chora jumped about and swayed as the octapus Chimara tried to hit her, but it was slowly getting drowsy and Chora kept on dancing, but she didn't know that Akito was watching her. Remembering her fro long ago when he fell off his ship. He stared at her like Lina did. But she didn't see the love in his eyes for the Mew mermaid.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru._

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA!_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai!_

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta_

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimaru_."

Chora stared at the Chimara, then smiled and her microphone turned into a staff again and she twirled as her wings disappeared and she then lifted her arm and glared at the Chimara, then she threw her staff as hard as she could, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Lova Staff! FLAME!" Chora yelled, throwing her staff and the Chimara Anima screamed, and fell. Chora heard people clap and she gasped, then turned around and blushed as she smiled at the crowd who were clapping. Then she winked and blew a kiss. Aimed at Akito.

"Haha! Goodbye! Thank you!" Chora yelled, and she suddenly jumped into the air and was gone. Akito stared around, wide eyed, looking for her frantically. Chora stood behind the wall and she sighed, hoping that Akito had remebered her. She was back in her human form and she put her head in her hands as her shoulders shook and she ran off.

Lina saw her and she smiled, knowing that Chora was safe. Then she quickly took Akito's arm and was absolutely smitten with him as he looked at her and he sighed. He didn't love her. He loved the mermaid who had saved him that terrible day. He stared at the sea and watched as the sun set...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chora sat on the rock and put a foot in, feeling the water rush against her toes as her legs slowly turned into fins. And she returned to her mermaid form as she sta there, on the rock. She opened her mouth to sing a sad, low song.

Unaware of Akito watching her.

_"Ima wa toumei na kaze no naka,_

_Shizuka ni nemuritai no tsubasa wo daite_

_"Takasareta unmei no yukue sagasou_

_Hitohira no maichiru hane_."

Akito stared at her as she sang on the rock, and he gasped when he saw tears in the mermaids eyes. Chora's hair fell into her eyes as she closed them and sang her song, tears flowing down her cheeks as she thought of Akito. The young boy watched her with wide eyes.

_"Shinikirou ni saswareru you ni,_

_Konna basho made kita keredo._

_"Hitoribocchi ja nai to dareka oshiete,_

_Yume ga sugata wo kesu mae ni._

_"Kono hitmoi, ga utsushidasu no yo,_

_Kanashimi no KAKERA wo hiroiatsumete"_

Chora closed her eyes as another tear fell, then she turned her head and gasped as she saw Akito, standing halfway behind a rock, watching her in disbelief and she gasped again, then put a hand to her mouth as tears fell into the sea. Then Akito stepped out from behind his hiding place.

"Mermaid... San." he said, and Chora stared at him, her mouth open in shock as she stared at him, then she saw him suddenly run towards her and her shocked face turned into a teary smile as she jumped off her rock and swam to him while Akito ran into the water and waited for her.

"AKITO-O!" Chora cried out, swinging her arms around his neck as Akito held her close to him tightly, then faced her properly and saw her ter stained face, but she was smiling.

"It's you... I never forgot you. But... You're Mew Mew Melody. Who are you really?" kito asked, and Chora sniffed then smiled secretly. She couldn't tell a human that she was a mermaid, or she'd die or turn into a crab or even worse... bubbles.

"I'm a Mew Mew! All you have to do... Is look for me in all the right places, Akito-sama. Please look for me!" Chora cried, holding him tightly as Akito smiled and closed his eyes, Chora smiled and closed her own eyes as he stood there in the water. He had been looking for her most of his life. And after all these years... He had finally found her.

"I'll always look for you... Melody-san!" he said, hugging her as Chora let more tears fall and she cried happily, then faced him and kissed him on the cheek. Akito stood there in shock as she kissed him, then Chora smiled and jumped back into the sea as he stared, watching her go.

But they were both unaware that a tear filled Lina was watching them from above the cliff, and she stared at the mermaid leaving, and she put both her hands over her mouth as her tears ran down her cheeks and her hazel eyes shined.

She knew that Akito loved another. And that he would never return her love again no matter what she did. Lina then let her hands fall as she clenched her fists then let her knee's buckle and she fell on her knee's to the ground as she stared at Akito, standing there, the warm setting sun basking on her face.

The she finished off the song that Chora had been singing. Her tears still in her eyes.

"_Eien wa setsunakute hateshinakute _

_Akogarete shimaisou na no._

_"Ai seretai soba ni ite hoshii_

_Dakedo ashita ga mitsukaranai..."_

Lina stared at the setting sun as Akito walked away while Chora sat behind a rock, her pink fins in the water as she smiled, and put a hand on her heart. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for Lina, who's heart was broken because Akito was in love with someone else...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Anyways thanks for reading and please start reviewing! I liked this chapter, a little short, but sweet. It was part two so I hope you liked this as you did Part One. Be safe, sleep well, don't take drugs and stay in school. Thanks and bye.

Lots of special love from...

_Zumikai_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	3. Chapter 3: The new mewmaid!

Disclaimer: I do not oen M4ermaid Melody or Mew Mew Power/TMM because the good editors in Japan own it. I wish I could but I can't. AND I'M LEARNING TO SPEAK JAPANESE!

Chapter Three: The new Mewmaid!

Chora stared down at her uniform and blinked at the skirt and blouse. Her new school had two different uniforms for boys and girls. The girls had to wear a white blouse with a red ribbon at the front and a black normal height of Japanese skirts. Thigh high.

But Chora wore what boots she wanted, and she was wearing some pink pumps because pink was her colour and it suited her most. Lina smiled and clapped her hands as Akito watched while he stood back at tthe wall in the far corner as Chora smiled then bowed, smiling at the floor.

"Arigatou..." she said, then she felt someone pat her head and she looked up to see Lina smiling, her hand on Chora's head and Chora laughed, then hugged Lina. Akito rolled his eyes then stood up straight and walked over to Chora, who then stared at him and he put a hand on his hip, then gave a nod and walked to the door.

The boys uniform was a black shirt with black or blue pants. And Akito had chosen to wear black. All black, even his shoes. Chora was going to be staying in his school with him, and she blushed while smiling as she stared at him. She thought he was so cute!

Lina smiled as Chora ran after Akito, and walked behind him. Lina didn't go to school because she had private tutors. Akito didn't want tutors and Chora didn't know what they were! Chora walked behind him as they walked through the streets which was busteling with people that went to school or work. Most boys wolf whisteled when they saw Chora and she blushed.

"You do know they wanna get you to go out with them?" Akito asked, still looking forward and walking as Chora stopped and blushed, holding a palm up to her face as she smiled at the ground. Akito turned and looked at her, an eyebrow arched.

"Er... Kinda. But there's only one boy I would be willing to fall in love with..." Chora said, then she looked up and her eyes were smiling and so was her mouth as she looked up at Akito, who wanted to know but he knew she had a secret. Chora stared at him directly.

"But that's a secret you have to find out, Akito!" Chora said happily, twirling the running with her back pack in her hand as Akito stared at her, then scratched his head before shrugging and walking after her as Chora ran to her new school, and gasped at all the two legs that were there.

"Wow!" Chora cried out, her eyes shining as Akito came up behind her, one hand on his hip as he stared then grinned, he walked ahead as Chora stared, then she gasped and ran after him. She was hoping to be in all his classes.

"Nothing good about this school. But if you think it's great... Go check at the all guys school two miles away. That's a top school. I'm glad I got into this one." Akito said, smirking as Chora gave a small smile and a nod with a blush. She followed him to the tall, white building.

Then a few boys gasped and opened their mouths when they saw Chora, and she blushed. They thought that she was dating Akito! They thought the new chick was so hot! They were going to envy Akito for the rest of their lives! They followed him until Akito stopped at his class door.

"Come on, Chora-Chan. This is our class. It starts at 9:00 am. Come on." Akito said, opening the sliding door for Chora as she gave a nod then bowed before walking in and seeing a few girls look up who were doing stuff like talking, reading or writing. Chora smiled as the girls arched eyebrows, then looked away.

But one of the girls caught her eye.

At the back of the classroom, by the window, was a raven haired girl with deep crimson eyes as she stared at Chora with curosity and impression, then she noticed that Chora was watvching her, so she turned in her seat to look outside the window. Chora stared until Akito put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chora-Chan... Don't bother with Zukamari. She's what we'd all call a 'Lone wolf'. She has no friends and doesn't have a boyfriend. She's always alone and we all try to avoid her. Come sit at the desk behind me, kay?" Akito asked, and he sat at the desk right near the front and Chora sat down, but took a look at Zukamari. She was still looking out of the window.

"_Lone wolf_?.." Chora thought to herself as Zukamari stared out of the window, her long hair covering her back and face as Chora stared at her with sad eyes...

Chora looked around the grouds once it was a break from lessons. Chora walked around,a dn accidentally bumped into people and apologized, then she started to walk around again, looking for Akito in the massive crowds.

Then she saw Zukamari sitting under a shaded tree, all by herself and reading a black book. Chora stared for a moment then she smiled and she ran over to Zukamari, who looked up to see Chora standing in front of her and she stared, then closed her book and put it on the ground.

"Konnichiwa! i'm Chora Nesewa, I'm in all your classes!" Chora said happily, and the lone wolf gave a slight nod, then looked up at the skies, then at the crowds and she turned back to Chora, who could see no emotion in Zukamari's eyes.

"Won't your friends be concerned that you're hanging out with the 'lone wolf'. You should return to them before people hurt you for coming near me." Zukamari said darkly, and Chora stared at her sadly, then she beamed and laughed as Zukamari stared at her, bewilerd.

"No way! I don't have any friends yet! Actually... I was wondering if you could be my friend! You aren't a snob like the rest of them! You seem nice. I have a good aura surrounding you!" Chora said happily, sitting on her knee's as Zukamari stared, then she looked down at her trouser. She hated the school skirt.

Chora saw that Zukamari looked kind of... Lonely and sad. The way Chora had once felt when she lost her whole kingdom to the hands of enemies that wanted to kill _her_. Just _her_. Sometimes... Chora blamed herself for these incidents. But she hated to see another alone!

"You don't know what I'm like... No one does because no one takes their stupid time to get to know me..." Zukamari said, standing up and folding her arms while she looked at the crowds of kids talking and whispering excitedly. Chora stared at the girl while she sat on the floor, then she smiled and sighed.

"I would like to take my time in getting to know you... After all, I've been a Lone Wolf too..." Chora said, and Zukamari gasped and stared at her, then she stared at the sky again and Zukamari tilted her head, then smiled a little before turning back to face Chora again.

"Sure your boyfriend won't mind? Akito is a pretty stubborn guy." Zukamari said, placing a starnd of hair behind her ear as Chora shook her head and blushed a little, Zukamari saw her blush but turned away, pretending not to see it at all.

"Akito-san is not my boyfriend... He's just helping me after my... ship wreck. I have to thank him and Lina for that." Chora said, then she closed her eyes and she smiled as her cheeks glowed a light tinge of reddy pink and she put one hand on her heart.

_"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari,_

_Kanashii 'ima' wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara._

_Shinjite..."_

Zukamari stared at Chora as the teenager sang in her beautiful voice. But what Zukamari noticed that Chora didn't was that her mark was glowing! The heart with wings birth mark was glowing brightly as Chora sang because she was using some of her mermaid and Mew power! But Chora didn't know.

"_The... Mewmaid_?" Zukamari thought to herself as her eyes widened while Chora sang softly while the bell went and everyone else went inside. But they didn't. Zukamari stared at Chora and her glowing birth mark. Then Chora stopped singing and she looked around, confused.

Everyone had gone in and only they were left. Chora quickly stood up and gasped.

"Oh no oh no oh no! My first day and I'm late for third period! Zukamari help...!" Chora yelped, but Zukamari shook her head and walked up to the tree, then put her back against it and sighed, sitting on the grass and shaking her head before looking up into Chora's eyes.

"No. We need to talk..." she started, and Chora's eyes widened.

"Demo! Zukamari..." Chora protested, but Zukamari shook her head and put a finger to her lips, staring at Chora all the time and Chora stopped talking and stared at her new friend. Zukamari nodded and let Chora sit down. Then she took Chora's arm and jabbed a finger on the mark and Cchora started to sweat.

"This. This is the mark of that new hero we have. The one who stopped that monster from destroying and killing an innocent girl in a fire! The girl who was meant to be in the fire was you! And you turned into your mew! How?" Zukamari asked, her fingers digging into Chora's skin and Chora gasped as some blood fell from her wrist, she took it away and Zukamari knew she had gotten angry.

That always happened. One of the reasons why she didn't have friends.

"Sorry... I overreacted. it's just... I don't think that you should be the new hero. Enemies have only come because _you _came. Why did you have to come here?" Zukamari asked, and Chora could see the pain in Zukamari's eyes, Chora's own eyes were filled with pain, but also filled with tears.

"I had to! I just had to! Ever since I was born they have come for me! I have escaped twice but now... I have to battle them! I never knew I would transform! I thought I'd choke in that fire but at the last minute I turn into a Mew! I don't want to fight my enemies like the legendary mermaid did... She died. And Ii think I will die aswell. Nothing can stop the future." Chora said, mostly to herself as tears fell down her sheeks and glistened in the sunlight. Zukamari stared at her then sighed sadly.

"You must be that mermaid... The one Akito kept drawing on his binder and papers..." Zukamari said to herself, and Chora looked up and gasped, putting her hands to her mouth as she stared, and Zukamari nodded her head and smiled a little as she stared at Cchora.

"He's good. At art. He was always drawing a mermaid with long blonde hair. She was pretty. You look like her a little, actually. You must be her. Because you have the same birth mark as the mermaid he was always drawing. I heard he saw her when the mew finished the battle off." Zukamari then stared at Chora and smiled as her hair blew in the wind and so did Chora's and her tears flew away.

Chora sniffed and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, then put it away and stared at Zukamari.

"So you'll keep my secret? That I'm a mermaid who's a mew?" Chora asked, and Zukamari winked, grinning as she patted her shoulder then stood up, and looked over her shoulder at Chora, still sitting under the tree.

"Sure I will... I mean, I do have a few dark secrets of my own. Doesn't hurt to have another." Zukamari stretched then sighed and stared at the sun, before she left the tree then looked at Chora and shook her head, both hands on her hips as she smiled and tutted.

"Come on, they'll be wondering where we got to. Let's go... Chora-Chan." Zukamari said, and Chora smiled then nodded and she stood up and ran after Zukamari, putting her arm through her new friends as they walked back to class...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm. I wonder why people were shooting us horrible glares all lesson?" Zukamari asked Cchora as Chora laughed while they walked through the town with linked arms. Chora smiled and shook her head because Zukamari was playing to make their day even more fun.

"Maybe they're jealous! They don't have good friends like you!" Chora said brightly, and Zukamari laughed and then put a hand on Chora's head and ruffled her hair in a friendly way then hugged her and smiled as Chora smiled aswell.

"You're a sweetie. Arigatou." Zukamari said, and they started to walk again as Chora smiled and they passed some of their class mates, who looked shocked to see Zukamari, the Lone Wolf, laughing and linking arms with another girl who had a different personality from her! They ran away in fright!

Chora and Zukamari then stopped at some railings and looked over at the beach, which wasn't very full. But Chora saw Lina and she noticed that Lina was... Crying. Chora gasped, but quiet enough so that Zukamari wouldn't hear.

"Hey... Isn't that Lina Mesuwa? The girl who got ditched by Akito for... A mermaid! Zukamari asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked at Chora who blushed then nodded a little guiltiyl. She felt bad for Lina, because now Lina's heart was broken.

Chora would never forgive herself for braking someone else's heart.

Then Chora felt the ground started to shake. Zukamari knew something was up and she gasped as she started to wobble on her feet and she nearly fell on the ground, but Chora grabbed her arm and helped Zukamari to stand upright.

"Chora! What is this?" Zukamari yelled over the screaming people and Chora stared in worry, then she looked over and saw Lina trying to run, but an enormous wave was coming towards her! Chora gasped and suddenly let go of Zukamari and jumped over the railings as Zukamari watched her in shock.

yelled, but Chora wouldn't listen, she ran over towards Lina and then saw the wave. Chora knew she had to transform and then she ran over to a rock and she held out her arms to her sides and she closed her eyes.

"Mew Mew Melody... METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled, and she transformed, then she ran out to Lina who was screaming, and Chora gasped then closed her eyes again and clasped her hands together like in a prayer. A glowing aura swept around her.

"Tsubasa Love Wings!" Chora yelled, and then her white wings suddenly grew into large angel wings and she then floated upwards, the glowing aura still around her as she smiled, then picked Lina up by the waist while Lina lay on the ground unconcious. Chora flew upwards as people stared in surprise and pointed, gasping while Chora flew upwards with Lina in her arms.

Zukamari was staring at Chora in shock, her eyes wide.

"_The... legendary mewmaid?" _she thought, then she gulped and suddenly frowned before running behind a nearby rock where no one could see her, and she watched Chora with intensity. Then she gasped when Chora was suddenly hit with an arrow and Chora gasped, falling down with Lina in her arms. Chora closed her eyes.

"Heh. Death Love Arrow!" yelled a long eared girl with dark purple hair, and she threw another as Zukamari growled, then clenched her fist. She wouldn't let anyone hurt the one true friend she had! She loved Chora too much to let her get hurt!

"That's it! Mew Mew Black Pearl... METOMORPHO-SIS!" Zukamari yelled, and Chora opened her eyes to see Zukamari... Transforming! Chora gasped as she watched her best friend turn from human to Mewmaid.

Zukamari put her arms in a cross as her hands rested on her shoulders and her eyes closed as she let her clothes turn into a sparkling leotard. Then the leotard turned black and a skirt formed from that leotard and turned black aswell.

Her right palm glowed and a black pearl formed in the middle of it, then her left palm glowed and another pearl formed in the middle of it. Zukamari's long, black hair had a silver streak in it and then black heels formed on her feet and she lifted her arms then opened her eyes and glared at the purple haired alien.

"Pearl Strike!" Zukamari yelled, putting her hands together and then the pearls glowed and sent a black surge running towards the purple haired alien who gasped, and suddenly yelled as Zukamari smirked, then she stared at Chora and suddenly narrowed her eyes and they shined.

Chora suddenly stopped in kid-air and the alien gasped, then clenched her teeth and she got an arrow ready.

"What Mew are you? Not the legendary's rein-carnation! I bet that's the pink Mew Mew! Death Love Arrow!" cried the purple haired alien, and she threw another arrow, but Zukamari's eyes shined and it stopped, then snapped in two and the alien gasped, then grinned and she flew in mid air.

"Heh. No worries. Chimara Anima get ready to go!" she yelled, and a sand worm Chimara rose out from the sand, and Chora gasped, then she touched the ground as she stared at Zukamari, then took action and put Lina to safety with another crowd of people.

"Let's go... Mewmaids together!" Zukamari and Chora yelled together, and they got their Mew weapons and got ready as Zukamari's hands glowed while the alien grinned and folded her arms, watching while in the air.

"Lova Staf! Ice!" Chora yelled, and she took her staff as her wings faded away, then she did a cartwheel and hit her staff on the ground as a surge flew over to the Chimara and the alien gasped, then her eyes widened as Zukamari then raised her arms and smiled a little before letting her hands glow.

"Pearl Strike!" Zukamari yelled, and she jumped in the air and brought her hands down, throwing a black blast at the worm Chimara and the alien girl gasped again, then quickly flew down to try and save her Chimara enemy. But she was quickly blasted away by a lightning and black pearl blast from both Mews.

"Now it's time for the finali!" Chora cried, throwing her staff into the air and it turned into her microphone and Zukamari winked then held her hand in the air and a light grey microphone appeared in her open hand and she held it in the air then brought it to her mouth and she closed her eyes like Chora did.

"To defeat the Chimara and it's master!" Zukamari yelled, and she opened her eyes as she put her back against Chora's and they held their free hands in the air and smiled while the Alien stared in shock at the two Mew Mew's who were ready to sing.

"Mew Mew concert... LIVE START!" they both yelled, and Chora brought her hand down as Zukamari started the first verses of the song while Chora tapped her foot to the beat lightly.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta,_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII!_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta!" _

Then Chora took a step forward and she closed her eyes as she opened her hand and lifted it into the air and some glitter flew into the air and fell on the ground around Chora and Zukamari who was now moving to the beat of the music as the Alien screamed in pain and held her hands over her ears.

"Aaaargh!" she cried, and Chora then opened her eyes and twirled as her wings grew while she put her other hand on her microphone.

_"Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi,_

_Saa takarajime ni nukeru chikamichi_"

Chora then put her back against Zukamari's and Zukamari put an arm around her shoulders and suddenly, Chora flew upwards and she brought Zukamari with her and they stayed in mid-air as they sang, and Chora created a bubble around Zukamari to keep her safe while Chora flew in the air beside the bubble.

_"Nanatsu no umi no rukuen,_

_Arashi no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru,_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERDIA!_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo,_

_Watashi wa wasurena!"_

Both Zukamari and Chora sang as the alien screamed, then the Chimara turned back into a normal sand worm and wriggled away as they both hit the ground and stared at the Alien as it cried in pain, then shook a fist at them before baring her teeth.

"You Mew Mew's will pay for hurting Farea's Chimara! Farea will be back!" the alien called Farea yelled, and she teleported away as Chora and Zukamari stared, thenChora turned to stare at Zukamari who gave her a smile. Chora had tears filling in her eyes.

"Zukamari... You didn't tell me. Zukamari." Chora said quietly, and Zukamari smiled as she put her hand on Chora's head and she closed her eyes then looked out at the sun that was reflected in the blue sea.

"Llike I said. We all have a few dark secrets. I just feel safe keeping mine. And you... I didn't think your power was like hers." Zukamari said quietly, and Chora stared, she didn't understand.

"Huh?" she said, but Zukamari shook her head, and sighed as she took her hand away, then she smiled and hugged Chora tightly.

"When the other Mew is shown. I'll tell you then. You won't understand until all three Mewmaids are together again._ But your power... I really do believe you may be her_." Zukamari said to herself, then she and Chora turned around and started to walk away as Chora put her arm through Zukamari's, while Zukamari thought about who Chora may be...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

My arm really hurts but I still did it. I hope you liked it but I have to say this. I won't be writing my stories for another 2 weeks or more because I'm off on holiday/Vacation. I'll be learning my Japanese though once I'm there. Hope you enjpyed it and please... Review! The song on this was Legendary mermaid. It fits with the story line and it'll come up in most chapters. Please watch out for my next chapter! Entitled...

The new Alien Enemy.

Lots of love from me! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: The new alien enemy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MMP/TMM or Mermaid Melody. I get the songs from mermaid melody and if you want them all in english, just ask me! Okay!

Me: I love all my fans and this is dedicated to Mew-Sahara! Enjoy my friend!

Chapter Four: The new Alien Enemy!

_"So. Two Mewmaids have been revealed. How interessting... Right, Telaia-Senpai?" asked a blonde haired alien with grey eyes as her older sister smiled and put a hand on her sisters head and she grinned, they both showed their fangs._

_"Right, Ilula-Chan." she grinned, and they started to laugh as they watched Zukamari and Chora walked together down Japanese markets, Chora laughing and smiling._

"So, we had a substitute teacher and they were all ugly and everything! I can't believe it, Lina-Chan! They tried to make me eat slime!" Chora said to Lina as Lina laughed and smiled, while looking at the quiet Zukamari who was staring into her tea cup, then Lina turned back to Chora and smiled.

"Hm. Well Chora-Chan, that must have been good. Now I must go, I have to find more tea because Akito-San will be returning from his judo lessons soon." Lina said, putting her tea cup down and walking out of the room and closing the door as Chora smiled, then turned to look at Zukamari, who was still staring into her cup.

"Zukamari-Chan! What's wrong? You aren't speaking and haven't even drank your tea. Are you Ill? Or not?" Chora asked in worry, but Zukamari shook her head and put her cup down and she sighed, then looked at Chora and she put her hands in her lap as she heard the door open. Akito was home.

"I'm home! Lina, Chora! I'm using the shower!" Akito called out, and Lina yelled a yes back like Chora and then Chora turned her attention back to her friend and Zukamari sighed again, then looked at her lap and her hands.

"I'm no good with this sort of thing..I've never had friends, not ever since that time when..." Zukamari started, when Chora gasped when she saw that Zukamari had tears in her eyes, then Zukamari got up and walked towards the door as Chora watched her, then Zukamari walked out of the house and walked down the beach, tears trailing down her face.

"Zukamari! Zukamari where are you going?" Chora called, and she ran to the window as she watched Zukamari walk along the beach and sit on the soft sand, arms around her knee's as she stared out at the sea, tears trailing down her face as she watched the sun setting.

Chora watched as her best friend sat there, all alone crying. Chora knew that Zukamari needed to be alone in her thoughts. Chora watched her as she cried, but she heard what Zukamari was singing.

"_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu,_

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de,_

_Yume wo miteta no_."

Zukamari let more tears fall as she sang, then she wiped them away as she watched the sea ripple and dolphins jumnped put and shined in the sunset, Zukamari felt even more tears in her eyes as she thought of the kingdom she had had to leave 6 years ago...

FLASHBACK

"_Queen Zukamari of the Scottish Ocean. All Hail Zukamari!" yelled millions of mer-folk and they all bowed when Zukamari came out of her shell palace and she smiled, then boweed her head and she opened her eyes then looked at all her people and she smiled, then held out her arms._

_"Thank you... You are my people who I care for... I will die for you." Zukamari said as she smiled, then everyone gasped as loads of Sword fish suddenly swam around them, cutting and scraping as Zukamari watched in horror, then she cried out in pain as a sword fish scraped her skin, and she put a hand over her wounded arm and then looked at it, and she saw blood!_

_"Save the Queen! She's still young! Save her!" cried a merman, and someone suddenly pushed Zukamari out of the way of another sword fish, aiming to stab her but got the other person instead. ZXukamari gasped and suddenly tried to help other people, but they wanted her to be safe so she was pushed away. She was only 9 years old!_

_Zukamari was then pushed out of the way by her grandfather as he pushed her away from her kingdom. Zukamari gasped as she watched her grandfather get hit by a sea alien, and she felt tears in her eyes as she swam off, then she stopped and opened her mouth, shouting at the top of her lungs._

_"GRANDFATHER!" Zukamari then left after that, and she went to the human world in Japan and went to school there. But she wouldn't let anyone come near her. They always made fun of her._

_"Stupid, isn't she? Look at her, all alone. A Lone Wolf. No one likes her." someone had yelled, and Zukamari just sat there, staring at her desk and feeling sad tears in her eyes as she listened to people laughing and talking about her again and again._

_Zukamari was 11 years old when someone had punched her, but she didn't care. Everyone then started to ignore her after that. Zukamari lost faith in her confidence after that. She didn't think no one would like her..._

END FLASHBACK

Zukamari then put her hands over her mouth as she cried, and Chora left the window because she knew she was interfering. She walked away and sighed, then she shook her head and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Zukamari sat on the sand for another 2 hours, still crying as she watched the sun setting and more dolphins jumping out of the water. Then Zukamari stood up and walked down to where the sea started, and she then put one foot near the foamy water, then the other and she was about to jump into the sea, when suddenly there was a blast of light and some laughing.

"A hahahahaha! The little Mermaid trying to escape because life's so bad for her?" cried out the new Alien, Telaia as she put an arm around her younger sister, Ilula who laughed aswell and stared down at Zukamari who gasped when she saw them, and Ilula's teeth shined.

"Thinking about running away? Are you sad? Well... We aren't going to let the Legendary Mew run from our grasp!" Ilula cried out and Zukamari took a step back from the sea and stared at them. Ilula thought she was the Legendary Mew! But she wasn't!

"Wrong one, sister dear. This is the amatuer Mew. The other Mew isn't here. We'll just have to take the queen then! How about that?" Telaia said to her sister, and Ilula smiled then giggled as Zukamari stared at them and put a hand on her hip as she arched an eyebrow. Then the alien sisters stared down at her.

"So now we'll take you and have your power for our own! Prepare to be capturned, Mew Mew Black pearl." Telaia said happily, and they then narrowed their eyes at Zukamari, who suddenly jumped into the sea and they glared, then followed her.

Zukamari was swimming as fast as she could. Her tail was raven black like her hair and her bikini shell top was grey. Zukamari then gasped when she looked over her shoulder and saw Tekaia and Ilula following her, glaring as they swam faster and faster.

"Get her! We can't let the queen escape! We need that power!" Ilula cried out, and they swam faster, when Zukamari suddenly turned around and held out her arms as she glared at them.

"I will not let you take me away! I have a friend here and I am not leaving her! Mew Mew Black Pearl... METOPMORPHO-SIS!" Zukamari yelled, and she transformed and then had her microphone in her hand, figuring it would be the best way to get rid of the two aliens, who stood there in the water and grinned, arms folded.

"Mew Mew Concert... Live Start!" Zukamari yelled, smiling and holding out a hand as she then tapped her foot and nodded her head to the beat, then she opened her eyes and smiled as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?_

_Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete itai hodo..." _

The aliens smiled as they looked at each other then watched Zukamari again, and grinned while Telaia chuckled under her breath as Ilula folded her arms and narrowed her sharp grey eyes at Zukamari. The two sisters weren't affected by Zukamari's singing!

_"Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo,_

_Nazeka tsutawetta shimau,_

_Maru de saiai no hito no you ni_."

Zukamari then gasped when she suddenly felt some moving seaweed grab at her wrists and then at her black fins and she gasped, trying to escape as the sisters laughed and Ilula swam up towards her and held Zukamari's chin between her finger and thumb.

"No one can help you now! You're trapped now, Queen Zukamari. It's just like that day your kingdom died... No one loves you now! Prepare to be dazzled by our wonderful singing voices! Telaia are we ready!" Ilula cried out, a black microphone forming in her hand like Telaia's and Telaia nodded and grinned as she put an arm around her sisters waist.

Then they started to sing together.

"Dark Tsubasa Love Live start!" The two sisters yelled, and they got their microphones ready and put them to their mouths and they started to sing together.

"_More beautiful than a rose,_

_More seductive than the moon._

_If you want that precious life,_

_Then force yourself to bloom in his hand._

_The door to the world of darkness will now open_!"

Zukamari felt her ears burst with pain and she yelled out loud and tried to free herself, but the seaweed then wrapped tighter around her wrists and then around her waist and Zukamari cried out loud as she tried to escape, but she couldn't. It was no use.

"Aaaargh!" she cried out, the pain was unbeareble. And the sisters laughed at their handy work as Zukamari felt weaker. Her power was slowly being drained out of her.

"_Once again, leave everything to fait and be reborn!... Now!_

_Close those eyelids of yours and find,_

_The masqurade in the middle of the night._

_Now, slip into darkness. Come!_

_There's no reason to be afraid_."

Zukamari couldn't take aymore of the pain. She was weak and about to give up, when she suddenly opened her mouth and cried out loud as the two sisters laughed and continued singing.

Then, Chora heard something like sound waves coming from the sea, and she gasped. It was a mermaids cry for help! Zukamari was in trouble and Chora needed to save her. Chora quickly ran out of the kitchen as Lina and Akito watched her, and she ran down the steps and down the beach and she looked around to see if anyone was watching, then she jumped into the sea and started to swim to where her best friend was, then she saw the Alien sisters.

"_No... Those two... Telaia and Ilula_..." she thought to herself as she watched from behind a rock, then felt sudden pain as she listened to their singing and she put her hands over her ears and cried out in pain because of their voices. Their voices were powerful against mermaid voices!

"_That's it... I won't let Zukamari get hurt_... Mew Mew Melody!" Chora cried out, and she transformed and then she showed herself from behind the rock and the two sisters stared at her, then ilula grinned and Telaia put her hands on her hips.

"It's the Legendary Mew's reincarnation... Pleased to meet you... Again." Ilula said, grinning as Chora glared at her, then got her microphone ready and a bubble formed around her as she tapped her foot to a beat.

"You won't get away with hurting Zukamari! I will not permit it! Mew Mew Concert Live Start!" Chora cried out, twirling then smiling and winking as she held her microphone to her lips, then she started to sway to the beat inside her head as the aliens watched and folded their arms.

"_Love and dreams will become one!_

_Because I'll turn the sad, now into stardust for you,_

_Believe in yourself!..."_

Chora held out a hand as the sisters grinned and watched her, Zukamari then gasped and felt the seaweed loosen and she felt energy return to her, she gasped and then looked up at Chora and she smiled. She then closed her eyes and put her hands above her head.

"Mew Mew Black Pearl!" she yelled, and transformed then stood next to Chora and she got her microphone as the sisters gasped. Chora had freed Zukamari with her singing! Then Zukamari sang the next verse of the song.

_"Hold pride to the fact that you were born,_

_Don't cloud up the strongly shining, angelic gaze towards you._

_For the sake of this dream, if you._

_Can lend me your strength, I want to be born._

_I want to become love_..."

"Arrrrgh!" Ilula and Telaia screamed, holding their hands to their ears as sound waves vibrated around them and the two mewmaids grinned and then Chora linked arms with Zukamari and they then did their duet and sang together with all their might.

_"I'm always gazing at you from you side!_

_Don't fear journeys, you can go forth in them with your binding._

_Cour-age!..._

_"In order to light up the dark galaxy,_

_I'll pass the meaning of the bourne light of life to you!..."_

Zukamari then looked at her newest enemies and so did Chora, and they screamed aloud as they hedl their hands to their ears, then they glared at Chora and Zukamari and shook their fists at them.

"Damn you, Mewmaids! We'll be back! Espeacially for the legendary reincarnation!" Telaia yelled, and then she teleported away as Ilula stayed there, hands covering her ears while she glared at them, then she suddenly looked at Chora and growled.

"Seré… maldición tú Chora-Chan!" Ilula yelled in Spanish, and she twirled then disappeared as Chora and Zukamari stared, then Chora turned to Zukamari and stared at her, microphone in hand. Zukamari knew what Chora wanted. She had to explain.

"Why... Why do they say I'm the Legendary Mewmaid? I don't understand..." Chora said, and Zukamari sighed then gave a small nod. She stared into Chora's eyes.

"I'll have to tell you. I shouldn't keep it from you any longer... You have a right to know it now." Zukamari whispered, and she put her hands on Chora's shoulders as Chora waited for the tale that was going to be told...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

SO THEN... WHAT'S ALL THE EXPLANATION ABOUT? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON! WHEN I'M DOING IT! iF I'M ON HOLIDAY YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FEW WEEKS ! SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS LOCK THING IT'S STUCK! BUT PLEASE WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

LOVE FROM ME AND BYE BYE !


	5. Chapter 5: The legendary mermaids reinca

Discalimer: I do not own TMM/MMP or any of these songs or Mermaid Melody. But I love owning this story and I love all my fans!"

Me: To Mew-Sahara. I'm sorry i couldn't make TMMUF: Shora's life.

Chapter Five: The Legendary Mermaid's reincarnation. A tale to tell.

"Fine... I'll tell you the tale I was told years ago. But it isn't the legendary mermaid tale your grandmere must have told you. And yes, I know about it. It was terrible to see someone you love so dearly die. Right there, in front of you." Zukamari said as Cchora stared at her, then gave a small nod and Zukamari sighed, then stared at Chora in the eyes.

"The tale is quite a long one. Are you sure you want to hear it now? Or when the new Mewmaid is revealed. She'll probably know about it aswell but I don't know why you haven't been told. I think I can see why, now." Zukamari said, sitting on a rock as Chora sat on a rock beside her and stared at her best friend, and they both sighed.

"The tale was told to me when I was 6 years old, the Legendary mewmaid was killed by her enemies because she fell in love with a human and because she was infused with the DNA of an angel. Her purpose for being alive was to save the earth and her ocean world. She was the Angel Mew of Love, that's what they called her. But then she had died and so had her love. But then there was a phrophecy. Three more Mewmaids would be born 100's and 100's of years after her, but only one would be infused with her DNA."

Zukamari then looked at Chora and smiled, Chora looked at her and then Zukamari continued.

"She was also the pink mermaid and mew. And she named herself Mew Mew Melody. But she had pink hair instead of blonde, and everyone called her the beauty of the sea. But now... I think you are the Legandary Mewmaids reincarnation. You look like her. You sing like her... You have her DNA infused inside of you. You_ ARE _the legandary Mewmaid. Because look at you. You sing like her, look like her and act like her. You fell in love with a human and your a Mewmaid. Your beautiful and you have that power... Tsubasa Love Wings. Only she had that power. Your the Angel Mew of Love." Zukamari said, and Chora gasped as she stared, then she shook her head and got off the rock.

"No way! I can't be that one! I'm not beautiful! But... The aliens and my new found enemies... Huh! Zukamari! I _am_ that Legendary Mewmaid! But with different coloured hair! What will I do?" Chora asked, and Zukamari shook her head and looked up at Chora sadly then sighed.

"Nothing. You will have to let this path take you to where ever it leads you. But I will tell you this. Only you can change your path of death. You can become stronger than Seirissa ever was! She only gave up her life because her loved one had died in her arms. Because she had killed him, mistaking him for an enemy she loathed so much. Seirissa never forgave herself and she killed herself, and after that... She became and angel. But we know that one day... She'll return. Only when her advice and help is really and truly needed." Zukamari explained, and Chora stared at her friend, then gave a nod and she smiled.

"Hm. I believe you. Now Zukamari-Chan, let's go before everyone on land get's worried about us. Let's go!" Chora said, and Zukamari laughed, then got up off her rock and linked her arm with Chora's and she gave a nod.

"Hei! Let's go." she said, and they swam off together, then they swam upwards and broke the surface to the human world. And Chora saw Akito sitting on a rock, and she smiled as he gasped when he saw her...

**THE LEGEND OF THE MEWMAID**

_Seirissa swam around her kingdom as everyone greeted her, and she smiled and waved while she passed many people, then she looked up and saw the distance between the bottom of the ocean and the surface that would brake to the human world. Seirissa wanted to go there so badly. She smiled to herself and then swam towards her home again at the palace, and was greated by her grandmere._

_"Grandmere! Grandmere I'm going to go to the human world!" Seirissa said happily and she held her grandmere's hands, and her grandmere gasped and everyone else went quiet. No mermaid had ever left the Ocean. But Seirissa was willing to at only 5 years old. They thought she was mad!_

_"Seirissa Nesewa! Don't say that! It is forbidden to go to the human world because two legs are vile creatures! Never speak of this again young lady! Now off to bed!" her grandmere scolded, and Seirissa looked at her grandmere, then gave a small nod and she left for her underwater room and she sighed, before closing her eyes and falling asleep..._

_Seirissa woke up, and looked around her dark room, then she heard screaming and she gasped, swimming away from her bed and out of her open window, and she saw her kingdom in despair as people swam away in fright, and some mer-folk laying across the sand beds and rocks, all dead. Seirissa gasped when she saw her Grandmere in a bubble encasement and she swam over to it, putting her hands against and seeing her Grandmere's teary face._

_"Seirissa! Go now, before they get you! Quickly! They think you have some sort of power! Go now!" her grandmere yelled, but Seirissa shook her head and said something, but her grandmere yelled at her to go. And then she died._

_Seirissa cried out loud, then quickly swam away as she cried, then she listened to the last screams before reaching the surface of the sea, and she broke it, then she saw the sky and a wooden boat. Seirissa gasped and stared as one boy came over the railings and he saw her._

_"Whoa! Little girl, why are you in the ocean?" he asked, and Seirissa smiled then showed him her tail and she gave him a wink as he grinned._

_"You're a mermaid! You're awfully pretty, Miss." he said, when he suddenly fell over the railings, and Seirissa gasped and went after him, and saved him from death and she took him back to land, where she kissed him to wake him up and he saw her, and he smiled as she hugged him and kissed him again._

_Then Seirissa had to go, but she waved and he waved before she swam away..._

_**10 years later**_

_Seirissa returned to the human world, and she saw her loved one again. But she never told him who she was. She had to battle evil guys and Chimara Anima's to protect the planet because they were afte her. Seirissa turned into a hero, named Mew Mew Melody. A beautiful Mew Mew who had a great singing voice._

_"Mew Mew Melody... METOMORPHO-SIS!" she yelled, and she transformed into her Mew form in pink. She then sang songs to heal the Chimara's and to get the bad guys and aliens away. Seirissa and her loved one would then sit on a rock together after that._

_He knew what she was because she told him when she was in her human form. Seirissa and her love would always hold each others hands, then she would save the day to protect him!_

_Then Seirissa's heart brake came when she was 17 years old and a new enemy turned up out of the blue named Ryo Dragon Flame, and he seemed to be the worst. Seirissa glared at him and she twirled around and her large angel wings appeared as she glared at him._

_"Tsubasa Llove wings!" she cried out, and she flew into the air and then took out her Love staff and she twirled it in her hand before throwing it at her enemy, and it striked him in the heart. Then he fell on the ground and she grinned, then Seirissa gasped when he suddenly turned into her love. Seirissa cried out and flew down to him and took out the Love staff._

_Her loved one was also her biggest enemy. And she had killed him._

_Seirissa cried into his chest, then she lifted her head and looked at her enemies. They grinned because she had killed her loved one, but she had also killed their leader. They were angry and they all threw their attacks on her, but she had protected herself, then she got her staff and stared at her enemies._

_"Lova Staff! POISON!" she cried out, and struck the staff into her own body, and the poison ran through her body and she died, her lov in her arms. All her enemies cheered as the protection bubble disappeared ad she lay on the sand, her only love laying in her arms as the sea reached their bodies, then left them._

_People said the Legendary mermaid was killed by her enemies. She was. Because her worst enemy... Was herself. She had killed her enemy because her enemy in her heart had told her to believe that her love was the enemy. So she had killed herself to kill that enemy._

_She was now a legend to all mermaids and to some humans and to all enemies of mermaids and to aliens. And they all knew that one day... Seirissa's reincanation would be born. And she would live Seirissa's life. But this reincarnation... Would either live, or die..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See how much Seirissa the Legendary Mewmaid and Chora are alike? Their lives are like, entwined with each other. But Chora can choose her own path if she wants! And I will not be doing anymore chapters for a few weeks so please wait! I did these all quickly and hope you enjoyed! I liked telling the story of the Legendary Mewmaid! Please Review!

Love from me and me and this was dedicated to Mew-Sahara!


	6. Chapter 6: The New Mew?

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP or Mermaid Melody PURE/Pichi pichi pitch! I only own this idea and the characters. The songs belong to MMPPPPURE!

Me: This is dedicated to Mew-Sahara again. I love you!

Mew-Sahara: AWWWWWW!

Chapter Six: The new Mew?

"Hey, Chora-san? Where's your boyfriend got to?" Zukamari asked as she fanned herself then sat on the sand, and Chora blushed then sighed and she smiled a little.

"Zukamari-Chan! He isn't my boyfriend and he never will be! He doesn't love me! He loves the mermaid me! And the mew!" Chora wailed, flailing her rms about as Zukamari laughed and shook her head, then she sighed and looked out at the sea, then she looked up at Chora again and she smiled.

"Technically... He _does_ love you. But you're afraid to tell him that you're the Mewmaid he has fallen for! Your his shooting star and..." Zukamari stopped as she looked at Chora's confused face, and she burst out laughing again as Chora pouted and put her hands on her hips.

The Zukamari stopped laughing she smirked, then put her arms around Chora's neck and they embraced before parting and then sitting down again as htey watched the calm sea, then they heard footsteps across the sand and Chora turned her head to see Akito!

"Ah! Akito-San! Why are you here?" Chora suddenly asked, and Akito smiled as he sat down beside Chora while Zukamari rolled her eyes and kept her gaze fixed on the calm sea, Akito shrugged as he gave Chora a small smile, then he looked out at the calm sea.

"It's nice... The sea? Because it's so calm and yet so peaceful. What do you think?" Akito asked, and Chora wrapped her arms around her knee's and she smiled and gave a nod as she blushed, then looked at Akito who was looking at her and her eyes shined as Zukamari watched out of the corner of her eye.

She smiled inwardly.

"And I think... My one true love is out there. It may sound crazy... But the girl I love is a Mermaid. And I hope I'll find her again one day. Because I think Ii truly do love her." Akito said, and Chora put a hand over her hert as she felt her cheeks flush and she smiled, gasping inwardly.

"It... It's not stupid." Zukamari suddenly said, and Akito and Chora both stared at her as Zukamari still faced the sea, her hair blowing over her face in the wind as she stared, her hands supporting her body wait. She put a lock of hair behind her ear

"It isn't. I believe that if you keep looking for her... You'll be reunited and she'll stay with you. But only if you look in the right places, Akito-San!" Zukamari said, turning to face them and smiling as Chora's eyes shined and tears filled them, Akito jst stared at Zukamari, then smiled and gave her a nod.

"Hei! I'll do that. Arigatou, Zukamari-Chan!" Akito said, and he got up and left, waving as Chora and Zukamari waved aswell, then Zukamari turned around and sighed as Chora faced her. Zukamari looked aqt her best friend and smiled as Chora stared at her, tears still filling her hazel human eyes.

"Zukamari... Zukamari no ni Scottish Ocean. You said... You said if he looked in the right places... Zukamari." Chora said happily, and she hugged Zukamari as she smiled, then Zukamari sighed and stared into her tear filled eyes, and wiped them away as Chora smiled and nodded thankfully.

"If he looks in the right places.. In your heart. He'll soon realise thatb his Mewmaid lies inside of you, Chora. If he can realise who you are without you telling him... He truly loves you." Zukamari explained, and Chora smiled then hugged Zukamari again. Zukamari smiled and put a hand on her friends head.

She loved being close to Chora. Chora was her life. Chora was like the little sister she never had...

"Akito-San!" cried Lina, and she ran over to Akito when he walked in the door and he stared at her, a hand on his hip. Lina stared at him and smiled, then she clutched onto his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen.

"Akito! The kettles burning and I'm scared! Help me get it off the stove! PLEASE!" Lina cried out, and Akito knew he had no other choice, so he sighed and nodded as Lina smiled to herself and watched as Akito took the burning kettle off the stove and shoved it in the sink. Then he washed his hands and turned to her.

"There. Don't worry, Lina-Chan. I'm always here to help." Akito said, smiling and Lina nodded, then she held his hand in both her hands and Akito stared as Lina stepped closer to him and she smiled, her eyes shining as she held onto his hand tight and Akito stared at her.

"I wish we were still a couple... Akito-Sama." she whispered, and Akito's eyes widened as she smiled then giggled and leaned closer in to him as his eyes kept widening.

"Yo! Akito-San, Lina-Chan! I'm home!" Chora yelled as she closed the door and took off her shoes. Then she looked around and put a finger to her lips. She heard someone talking in the kitchen, so she smiled and walked over to the kitchen door. Then Chora gasped and felt tears spring in her eyes at the sight in front of her.

Chora saw Lina and Akito kissing and holding hands. Chora gasped as tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto the floor before she turned around and ran out of the house crying. Lina was then suddenly pushed away from Akito as he glared at her angrily

"Get away from me! Lina... I don't love you!" Akito suddenly cried out, and Lina stared at him in shock then put his hand in hers, but he snatched it away and Lina gasped, tears filling in her eyes.

"Akito... Darling. Why? I saved you! I'm your one true love! Why can't you love me?" Lina cried out, running up to him, but Akito pushed her away and glared at her as he pointed a finger while she lay on the floor, staring at him with large, tear filled eyes. Akito wouldn't lower his glare.

"I have never loved you... I never will. A mermaid saved me that day and she's my one true love... You will never take her place!" Akito yelled, and he ran out of the house as Lina stared, then she got up and wiped her eyes before grinning and turning around.

Her auburn hair turned black and she grew long, yellow finger nails her eyes glowed red as her clothes turned crimson with blood drops across the skirt and she cackled, watching Akito run as she licked her lips, then she watched as Chora jumped into the sea, and she grinned.

"Hehehe. That's right. Die, Chora! Ever since you came my plan to kill your precious Akito was ruined! But now... You'll both pay the price... In sudden, death." Lina said, and she cackled as she turned back into her human form, and walked around the house, sill cackeling...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chora sat on a rock, her back turned to the beach as she cried into her arms, her tail in the water as she cried salty tears. Then she sniffed and looked up, watching the sun rise as she cried, then she wiped her tears and sighed. Chora looked up at the sky then she closed her eyes as a Dolphin swam up to her, and she put a hand on it's nose and smiled a little. Then she turned to look at the ever lasting sea again.

"_"Before love, my deep feelings were born within the seven seas._

_No matter how my big final wish may be, I will never give up._

_I was shedding my tears as I recognized a small star,_

_The darkest hell is before daybreak... You know, don't you?_

_To the seven seas, sending out stardust._

_Will light up the far away journey I'll partake and change into my guide_."

Chora stared up at a small shining star and she smiled, then looked back at the dolphin, before she stood on the rock and turned into a human, she held out her arms and smiled as the wind blew her hair back and she sighed, then looked at the dolphin again and sighed with a small smile.

"_Before love, my deep feelings were moving me,_

_The blueness of the sky and sea before me became one... and were as noble as a star._

_I want to believe in the strength I have now._

_Don't worry, I'm not mistaken._

_Facing out towards you, these feelings of mine are true._

_Bless this starry night_!"

Chora then smiled before she jumped into the sea, and she swam back towards the shore, but she was met by Akito, who was sitting on the wet sand, his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared out at the sea blindly. Then he gasped when he saw Chora in her mermaid form and he stood up and ran into the sea and stared at her, before hugging her and Chora gasped.

"Melody-San... I - Love - You." Akito whispered, and Chora's eyes filled with tears as she put her arms around him, then cried into his shoulder, when suddenly there was a huge wave, and Chora screamed as she pushed Akito away and she was hit by the wave. Then she looked around and saw...

Akito trapped in a bubble! Chora gasped and swam towards the bubble, but she was pushed away by an invisible forcefield and she cried in pain as she flew backwards, then she heard laughter and she looked up, and there was an underwater tornado and once it disappeared, Farea was there, laughing and folding her arms.

"Farea is back! The cute, adorable and absolutely fabulous Farea is here for the Mews to fear! And... Farea has a few Chimara's up her sleeves! Aquamarina Ankoku!" Ferea yelled, and she threw some fusions out from her sleeves and laughed as they turned into black slug Chimara's.

Chora gasped and suddenly growled as she lifted her arms in the air and glared at Farea.

"Mew Mew... MMMPH!" Chora suddenly cried out, because a Chimara slug anima had wrapped it's slimy body against her mouth, and Faera laughed. Then another slug attatched to her stomach and she gasped, then seaweed caught her arms as Farea laughed and did a twirl in the water.

"Yay! I'm gonna catch a mew! I'm gonna catch a mew!" Farea cried out happily, and Chora's head went hot and red as she glared at Farea, then she saw a dolphin swimming towards her and she let her eyes widen, then she suddenl sent sound waves to it and the dolphin nodded before swimming off as fast as it could.

Chora watched it as Farea laughed, then shot ice at her and Chora gasped as ice hit her fins and started to cover her, making her as cold as ice! Farea laughed and twirled again as she threw more Chimara's at Chora as she tried to scream and struggle out of the ice covering her, but she failed.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Zukamari was watching the sea with her hands in her pockets, when something broke the surface and she saw that it was a dolphin, and it started to chirp in a fast voice and Zukamari gasped at the emergency it was given. Chora was in trouble and in need of Zukamari's help!

"Thank you! Lead me to her!" Zukamari yelled, jumping into the sea and following the dolphin into the darker depths of the ocean, and soon Zukamari was cold. Then she heard laughter and recognized the voice as Farea's. Zukamari swam faster then gasped as she saw Chora, held down by sea weed and ice covering her fin and slowly towards her stomach. And a... THING was attatched to her mouth!

Chora was in deep trouble! Zukamari suddenly swam out and glared at Farea, who grinned and laughed even more and did another ten twirls before pointing at Zukamari and smiling deviously.

"Ahahahahahaha! You have finally come to Farea's party of death! Watch your friend.. die!" Farea cried out mischeviously, then Zukamari suddenly lifted her arms in the air and her hands glowed as she glared at Farea, then she opened her mouth but... A Chimara slug Anima latched onto her mouth and Zukamari gasped and tried to pull it off.

Then two strips of seaweed caught her wrists and she gasped, her eyes widening as she struggled, but another Chimara latched onto her body and she gasped, and tried to scream, but couldn't as Farea laughed and then clapped her hands before throwing ice out of her hands and laughing manically.

"Let's cool you down! Farea Ice!" Farea yelled, and she threw the ice at Zukamari as she gasped and Farea laughed while ice covered Zukamari's stomach and tail. It was getting close to both mermaids chests as they struggled to escape from their prison.

Farea screamed with laughter as Chora looked at Zukamari weakly, her power was draining out of her and she then closed her eyes, her head dangling limply as Farea stared at them and grinned, showing a tiny fan at the corner of her mouth.

"_You'll be proud of me_... _Xonia-Sama_." Farea thought to herself, and she laughed under her breath as she watched Chora and Zukamari fail to escape, and she knew their power was draining out of them slowly and causing them pain. Farea grinned as she petted a Chimara slug.

Chora breathed, but couldn't find enough oxygen to use. Chora weakly opened her eyes and stared at Zukamari, and she saw that Zukamari was having trouble breathing aswell. Chora then closed her eyes and stayed still, then she heard something faint and then it grew louder, and louder.

Someone was singing.

"**_Kokoro wo irodoru MERODII nokoshite kureta,_**

**_Futari no eien no umi wa nakatte keredo_**."

"**_Kitto shiawase ni nareru yo!_**

**_Mune np PIANO Kara koboreru..."_**

Chora opened her eyes and looked around, then she saw a blurry bubble that contained... Another Mewmaid. Chora closed her eyes again then re-opened them and gasped as she saw the mew maid moving her feet to the beat and singing her song as she held a hand in the air.

The mewmaid had a pretty voice, and her long, golden hair was in a high ponytail and she had a green skirt on, knee-high yellow boots and a green and yellow halter neck shirt with a sandy yellow microphone in her green gloved hand. She looked adorably evil when she closed her eyes. (like Karen from MMPPPPURE!)

"Eh... Mewmaid Princess?" Chora thought to herself, and she watched like Zukamari was, they watched the new Mewmaid singing as she did a twirl while Farea held her hands to her ears and tried to stand up straight.

_**"Mizuiro no senritsu ga**_

_**Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku,**_

_**Saigo no namioto ga kireru made.**_

_**Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete.**_

_**Daisuke na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no**_

_**Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima**_

**_Nosete utau SOPURANO_**"

Suddenly, the Chimara's fell off from Zukamari and Chora's mouths and they breathed in the air of the water and they suddenly felt the binds of the seaweed loosen on their wrists and the ice cracked from the sound of the mewmaids voice.

Zukamari then looked at Chora and Chora stared at Zukamari, and they smiled then held their arms in the air and Zukamari's hands glowed.

"Mew Mew Melody!" Chora cried out as loud as she could, closing her eyes.

"Mew Mew Black Pearl!" Zukamari called out, and they both transformed together and then stood against each other, back to back as they stood in the same bubble as the new Mewmaid and they got their microphones as Chora hooked arms with Zukamari and lifted her spare hand while bringing the microphone to her lips.

_"**Tenshi ga maioriru you na hizashi no naka de.**_

**_Kinou no sora wo miteite wa ikenai karedo_!"**

Then Zukamari lifted her arm and smiled as she tapped her foot to the beat as she smiled while Farea screamed and held her ears down tightly to try and stop the sound. But it didn't work and she screamed in even more pain as Zukamari started to sing into her grey and black microphone.

"**_Ashita saisho no namioto wa hikaru _**

**_HANDOBERU no you ni_**."

Then they all put their hands together and brought them down and they all winked at Farea as they smiled and sang together, all their arms linked with Chora in the middle as Akito watched from his bubble, staring at his Mewmaid that he loved so dearly.

"**_Mizuiro no kakeratachi namida sae mo kaze ni toketeku,_**

_**Kokoro no namioto wo kesanaide **_

_**Futari dake no you ni kanashii koto toki ni wa attemo.**_

_**Unmei ni makeru wake ja nai.**_

**_Ai wo kometa... SOPURANO_**!"

Then Farea yelled as all the Chimara's disappeared and the seaweed died while Chora smiled and twirled as she held out a hand, then looked straight at Akito and smiled as she blew him a kiss and a wink. Then she stepped forward in the bubble as Zukamari and the other Mewmaid watched her, and Chora sang the last verse of the song, holding out her hand towards Akito and never letting her eyes fall from his gaze as he watched her.

_**"Mizuiro no senritsu ga.**_

_**Hora Ki-Ra-Ki-Ra sora ni toketeku, **_

_**Saigo no namioto ga kireru made.**_

_**Watashi dake wo chanto mitsumetete.**_

_**Daisuke na hito dakara ienakatta kotoba ga aru no**_

_**Tsutaekirenai omoi wo ima**_

_**Nosete utau SOPURANO!"**_

Farea screamed as the song finished and Chora smiled, then the bubble faded and they all turned back into their mermaid forms. The new one had her long hair still in the ponytail, but she had a green tail and green shell top and her large eyes were green.

"Curse you Mewmaids! IFarea will get you for this! Farea out!" Farea yelled, and she disappeared as she growled and then the mews all smiled and clapped, then Chora and Zukamari turned to face their new ally, who stared at them with her large eyes.

"Are you... The new Mew Mew we've been looking for?" Chora asked, and the new girl gave a nod, then she smiled and twirled. Chora smiled and so did Zukamari, then Zukamari frowned.

"What's your name?" she asked, but the girl shook her head and she turned around before winking.

"I'm Mew Mew Harmony. With the DNA of a bottle nosed dolphin. For now I will help you when you need it. But for now... You have to find my real identity by yourselves. Goodbye, Melody-Chan and Black Pearl-Onii San." Mew Harmony said, and she then swam off as fast as she could while Chora and Zukamari stared after her. Then Chora remembered Akito and she helped him, then took him to shore.

Zukamari stayed behind a rock while Chora brought Akito to shore, her fin till in the water as she stared at him and smiled while he stared at her. He reaced out a hand, and put a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled, then she felt his warm hand rest on her wet cheek, and she held it there as tears filled her eyes.

"Akito-Kun... Akito..." she whispered, smiling as Akito smiled, then Chora suddenly wrapped her arms around him and he was lifted off the ground and he smiled as she hugged him tightly, then she kissed him before he kissed her back, then Chora jumped into the sea and waved as he smiled and stood up.

"Bye bye... Melody-Chan. I'll find you I promise!" he called out, and Chora waved as she smiled and wiped away her tears, sniffing.

"I'll find you too, Akito-Kun! Ai' Shitaru!" Chora yelled back, and Akito smiled and waved before leaving, then Chora sighed happily and she fell against the rock happily as she watched the sun setting, and Zukamari sat on the rock that Chora had her back against, and they watched the sun set as Chora daydreamed about Akito...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well a mystery Mew. Who could it be? We'll never know until it is revealed. If you wanna guess you may, but no spoilers! And I'm out of here peeps! But this was dedicated to Mew-Sahara my honey! So please review and I hoped you liked reading it!

_**Love from me because I can not remeber my pen name! CLUMSY ME!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Chapter 7: Chora's Double Trouble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody or TMM/MMP. But I do own this idea and my characters. Enjoy!

Me: Hope you enjoy, I'm off on hols today! 0

Chapter Seven: Chora's Double Trouble!

Chora and Zukamari both walked towards their school as they laughed and joked with each other, then Chora twirled and swung her school bag forward as Zzukamari watched, then walked through the gates as Chora waved to Akito, who smiled and ran towards her.

"Ohio, Chora-Chan. You walking into school with Zukamari?" Akito asked, and Chora blushed before shrugging, then she suddenly gasped when she saw that Zukamari had left her all alone with Akito, and he noticed as well then winked.

"Ah, no worries. I'll walk you in, come on Chora-Chan" he said, and he walked into the school gates as Chora folowed, and Chora blushed as Akito gave her a small smile and Chora sighed happily, then she suddenly hit her head on a glass door and fell on the ground. She had walked into the school doors in a daze.

"Hm? Chora-Chan? Are you okay?" Akito asked, holding out a hand to help Chora up as she rubbed her nose, tears running down her face as Akito helped her up, then she suddenly smiled and gave him a small nod before he gave her a nod, and started to walk away. Then Chora put her hands over her nose and followed Akito into the building.

"Owww..." she cried as she ran after Akito, and up the stairs to their class room. Then she walked over to Zukamari's desk and they started to talk to each other as other girls glared at them, then their sensai came in and Chora ran over to her desk near Akito's, and their sensai looked at them sternly, then he smiled.

"Class! We have a new student at Sea Water High, and I would all like you to say hello to... Ilula Mashawa!" the sensai cried out, and Ilula came into the classroom as Zukamari and Chora gasped when they saw that she resembled the alien who could speak some spanish. She smiled and waved.

"Hello... As you know, my name is Ilula Mashawa. I'm originally from America, but I can speak fluent Japanese as you can see. I hope to be a big help to the school and I want to make lots of friends. I hope you all accept me." Ilula said happily, and nearly everyone but Chora and Zukamari smiled and clapped as Ilula bowed, then made her way to the desk that the sensai had instructed her to go to.

Ilula passed Chora's desk, and she grinned evily to Chora and Chora gasped as Ilula passed her, then sat down at the desk near to Zukamari, who's eyes widened and she sent stares over to Chora who bit her lip and gave worried stares back. Zukamari then looked out the window as Akito looked over at Ilula, and he smiled.

"Hey, Chora-Chan. She looks like that mermaid I keep telling you about. The one who's my true love." Akito whispered, and Chora gasped as Akito stared over at Ilula and waved, while she waved back. Chora couldn't believe her ears. Akito, her only love, was falling for her enemy!

"Oh it's terrible, Zukamari-chan! Akito has fallen for Ilula... Our _enemy_! How could he! He thinks she's the mermaid he fell for! I feel so unhappy!" Chora cried, tears falling down her face as Zukamari embraced her while they sat under the tree as everyone else had their lunch. And Chora knew that Akito was eating his lunch with Ilula.

This made Chora really sad.

"Chora-san... Don't cry. You should just ignore it. He'll soon realise that she isn't his mermaid if he follows his heart, like I told him to. If he doesn't... Then he's a fool." Zukamari explained kindly, and Chora sniffed then smiled and hugged Zukamari. Then she saw Akito running over and Chora wuickly wiped her tears away.

"Hey! Chora-Chan! Zukamari, wanna eat lunch with us?" Akito asked as he smiled down at Chora, and she smiled. He had remembered her! Then Ilula ran up and grabbed Akito's arm and stared into his eyes with a dazzling smile.

"Akito-o! Come with me come with me! I want you to show me around!" Ilula cried, and she pulled Akito away and Chora stared as Akito followed Ilula to the school buildings, and Chora felt tears in her eyes as she stared at Akito, his arm linked with Ilula's.

Then Ilula turned around and sent an evil smile over at Chora and Zukamari, then she put her head on Akito's shoulder and smiled sweetly up at him as he looked at her and smiled. Ilula wanted to break Chora into pieces. And she was doing it right now!

"Chora... I'm going to take you home now. I don't care if school goes on for three more hours. We're going now!" Zukamari said, and she pulled Chora up and they walked down the school path and out of the open gates while people watched, and a year head stood in their way and glared at them.

"Hey! You can't just walk out of school! You have another three hourse and 50 minutes till school ends! Now get back to your lunch tables!" the year head yelled, but Zukamari glared at them and took Chora's hand in hers.

"I can. I will. And I'm doing that just now. Come on Chora-chan. Let's go." Zukamari said, and she passed the year head with another glare, and he was suddenly scared of Zukamari as Chora and Zukamari walked out of the school and down the road, onto their usual spot. The beach.

Zukamari sat down on the sand and Chora sat beside her, sighing as Zukamari breathed in the air, then stared at her best friend and she smiled a little, then she lost her hidden smile when she saw how sad poor Chora was.

"Aw, Chora-chan don't be sad! If you start to cry then I'll get all emotional and stuff, and lone wolfs can't be emotional!" Zukamari cried out, and Chora sniffed then smiled as she gave Zukamari a nod and she wrapped her arms around her knees as she smiled.

"Hei. Gomen, Zukamari-Chan. It's just... Akito-san. I-I..." Chora started, but tears filled in her eyes and she shook her head and she closed her eyes. Zukamari wrapped her arms around Chora and patted her friends head lovingly as she embraced her while Chora cried silently to herself.

Chora loved Akito. But he had fallen for her enemy. Chora didn't know what to do now, she was lost. Then, she heard a roar and she looked up to see the waves growing high. She gasped as Zukamari stood up and stared in shock. Chora stood up aswell and threw her arm over her eyes to shield them as the water fell on them, and their tails appeared as Zukamari tried to look around for the culprit of the massive wave.

"I don't really need this right now! I'm going through a bad patch at the minute!" Chora cried out, and then she heard Zukamari scream and she turned to see her best friend in trouble! Telaia had caught Zukamari in a bubble, Chora gasped and tried to swim over to her, but was pushed back by an invisible force.

"Arrrgh! Zukamari!" Chora yelled, and Zukamari tried to brake open the bubble, but she fell back and cried out in pain, then she suddenly fell and Chora gasped, tears in her eyes as Telaia laughed.

"Die! Let her die! Unless... You battle my sister! She has what you want!" Telaia cried out, laughing as Chora gasped, then looked up at the surface of the water. She knew what Telaia meant, Ilula had Akito, and to save Zukamari, Chora had to battle Ilula, she turned to Telaia with tears in her eyes.

"Demo!... Zukamari I'll be back! Don't hurt her, Telaia!" Chora cried out, turning around and swimming upwards as she gasped for air, tears still in her eyes, she looked around for Akito and Ilula, and she saw Ilula with Akito's arm around her shoulders, walking along the beach. Chora gasped and duckked behind a rock.

"So... You should really meet Chora and Zukamari! Even if Zukamari is a little scary, to begin with!" Akito laughed, but Ilula looked disgusted, then she saw that Chora was behind a rock, and she grinned to herself as she turned back to Akito and smiled.

"Yeah... But come on, lets go. I think that Chora is kind of... evil." Ilula said, and Akito stopped walking and stared at her. Then, Chora came up to tem in her human form, her eyes red from crying. Only Ilula noticed as Akito turned towards Chora and smiled, Ilula glared.

"Hiya! Chora-Chan, you know Ilula-San?" Akito asked, and Chora nodded, she stared at Ilula who grinned, and raised a palm up to the height of her shoulder as Chora gasped and widened her eyes. Akito didn't notice as he smiled at her, then Ilula's eyes turned red and she grinned,

"Solera!" Ilula yelled, and Chora felt the ground shake underneath her and so did Akito as he jumped out of the way. Ilula screamed and so did Chora as the ground suddenly gave way and she screamed as she fell into the sand pit, closing her eyes, but then someone caught her and she opened her eyes, looking up.

It was Akito! He was holding her to keep her from falling! Chora gasped as she stared at Akito while Ilula stared, then glared at Chora.

"Chora! Hold on! I won't let go of you!" Akito yelled out, and Ilula suddenly started to shake his shoulder vigourusly, but Akito pushed her away and she screamed, falling on the ground. She stared in shock as Akito tried hauling Chora up by himself, Chora couldn't believe it!

"NO! AKITO SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" Ilula cried out as the wind started to blow, but Akito didn't listen to her. Chora climbed up the rest of the way, she was crying when she sat on the ground as Akito put his arms around her. He did love her! Well, Mewmaid Melody, at least...

"AKITO-O!" Ilula cried out as she watched the wind blow as Akito held onto Chora tightly in an embrace, Chora cried into his shoulder as he held onto her tightly, and protectively. Ilula couldn't believe her eyes!

"Akito-Kun! I thought you loved me-e...!" Ilula cried, running towards himas she cried out loud, but she was suddenly pushed back again and she howled loudly, Akito turned to glare at her sharply and Ilula's eyes widened in shock as he glared at her coldly.

"No! Don't come near me! I was a fool to think that you were her! Keep away from me, it just seems like you want to kill Chora-Chan!" Akito yelled, and he picked Chora up bridal style as she shivered, she was shaking vigurously from her encounter with falling. Akito walked past Ilula as she gasped and stared after him.

He turned to look at her as Chora closed her eyes. Ilula shook under his cold stare.

"I won't let anything happen to Chora... I don't know why, but... she just... She seems to be like her! I love Chora! Nothing can stop me from loving her!" Akito cried out, and he ran from Ilula as she stared at him running, then her knee's buckled together and she fell on the ground.

Her plan had failed.

Ilula returned to where Thelia and Zukamari were, she was defeated and angry. Telaia grinned and folded her arms, thinking that Ilula had scored a victory.

Ilula's glare proved her wrong. She frowned then turned to her only sister and floated towards her as Zukamari watched, trying to find oxygen in the bubble, she was going to die if Chora didn't come!

"What happened! I thought that you'd make the Melody brat fall down a sand hole! She would have died and we wouldn't have another brat to worry about! What went wrong?" Telaia yelled angrily, waving her arms about as Ilula floated past her and grunted.

"Yeah, it would have worked if Akito-Kun didn't decide to save her!" Ilula snapped, and Telaia stared at her sister and gasped, shaking her head, then she turned to glare at Zukamari, who was trying to find oxygen still, but she couldn't. Ilula folded her arms.

"I thought you stole him off of her? You said he had fallen for you and that he was ignoring her!" Telaia yelled angrily, and Zukamari gasped, they had planned for Akito to be snatched away by Ilula! Was he such a fool that he had fallen for it? Zukamari listened carefully.

"I did! Well... I thought I did... But he proved me wrong! He- he pushed me away, saying that he would never ever let anything happen to Chora! He said he loved her! But... How can he love her and a mermaid? He's confused, he thinks he's fallen for two people!" Ilula said, nearly close to tears because she had failed her sister.

Thelaia glared at her then at Zukamari.

"How can he love two people? They are the same person... He doesn't know, he doesn't know that Chora is also a Mewmaid. He will be confused that he loves Chora... Right after dumping that stupid human Lina... Stupid humans!" Thelaia said like it was venom, then she grinned as she stared over at Zukamari, who was listening. She cackled.

Thelaia grinned and swam over to Zukamari as Ilula folded her arms and grumbled under her breath, while Thelaia grinned at the glaring Zukamari who's hands were against the bubble.

Where was Chora?

"Hm. Your friend, Chora, is not here to save the day, like always. She's unconcious! She won't be awake for some time... My useless sister seemed to do something right for once," Thelaia said in spite, turning to look at Ilula who turned around and swam to a nearby rock, Thelaia laughed,

"See, Ilula sometimes regrets what she does, but that's because she's pathetic!" Thelaia said spitefully, and Ilula gasped as she heard that, then bowed her head sadly. She hated what Thelaa said about her! But she could do nothing about it, sometimes, Thelaia forgot that Ilula also had feelings even though she wasn't a human at all.

Thelaia laughed as she turned around and spread out her arms, two water demons appeared before her side and Zukamari gasped, Thelaia smiled wickedly as Ilula swam away, returning home.

"My darlings... I need you to a job for me, go and find the Mewmaid Melody, also known as Chora. Find her and kill her! If she doesn't die... You will be punished," Thelaia hissed to them, and the demons nodded as they chirped. Zukamari gasped and shook her head, she didn't want this to happen!

"Now go, and find that brat!" Thelaia hissed, then she laughed as her water demons swam off, and then she turned to look at Zukamari, who was shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Mew Harmony was nowhere, and Chora was unconcious, soon to be killed!

And Zukamari was trapped. No Mewmaids anywhere in sight! Zukamari gasped.

"Finally... I have a chance to please my master, Xonia-Sama! I will not let you mewmaids make me fall again!" Thelaia hissed, and she grinned, bearing her fangs, and she laughed as she teleported away with Zukmari in the bubble...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chora shifted in her sleep, then she opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in the beach hut, Akito and Lina hovering over her. She stared at them then gasped, sitting up fast and straight as Akito stared at her, then he smiled. He was happy she was alright.

"Akito! Lina! Where's Zukamari! " Chora cried out, but Akito and Lina made her lay down again, they tried to calm her down but Chora knew something was truly wrong, and she knew something had happened to Zukamari.

"Don't worry. Zukamari must have gone home, right, Akito-Kun?" Llina asked, and Akito nodded as he smiled and put a hand over Chora's head. He instructed her to close her eyes, so Chora did. But she was worried.

Zukamari was in trouble, she could feel it. Their bond of friendship meant they could feel their danger. But, Chora also felt that she was in more danger than Zukamari was, but Chora being Chora, was determinded to die for Zukamari... No matter what the cost...

TO BE CONTINUED...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well well well... I'm back from my holiday and it was fun! But I like this chapter even if it is stupid, but please REVIEW! And yes, it is a continued. Chora and Zukamari are both in danger, Mewmaid Harmony is nowhere to be seen, and Akito is in confusion over which girl he loves more, Mewmaid Melody or Chora! And Lina, well Lina is herself...

LOVE YA!

_**From dearest Sakura Rhianne**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Authors Note

A/N: I am so sorry but my computer is broken, so I will not be putting up andymore chapters until I get the computer serviced. I am using my older sisters computer at the moment to write this and to check my e-mails. Please forgive me. Gomen Ne Sai! Gomen ne sai!


	9. Chapter 8: Chora has to save her friends

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP or Mermaid melody, I only own the idea and my characters!

Me: Hope you enjoy, I'm bck from my hols! I have a lot of hols! 0

Chapter Eight: Chora has to save her friends!

Chora didn't know where Zukamari was, she sat at the window ledge and looked out of the window, Lina and Akito had convinced her that Zukamari was safe. Chora wasn't so sure. She stared out of the window sadly as she waited. She felt unsure that Zukamari was safe. She felt like something was wrong.

She saw the waves of the ocean overlapping uncontrollably. She gasped when she thought she saw a face glaring at her and grinning, but it couldn't be possible, faces in the ocean? Faces other than a mewmaids? Chora stared then sighed, nothing was there. She was lucky.

Chora then looked around for Akito and Lina, they weren't anywhere to be seen. Chora quickly took her jacket and walked out of the house, then she started walking down the beach. That was where she would normally find Zukamari sitting. But she wasn't in the usual spot. Chora was getting worried even more.

She sat down on the wet-ish sand and wrapped her arms around her legs, closing her eyes. There was a chill in the air but that didn't bother Chora, she sat there as her hair blew in the wind, and then she lifted her head when she heard a sound that wasn't right. She turned her head this way and that, the sound got louder. Chora stood up and stared at the sea, it was getting rougher and rougher than normal, even if it wasn't a storm. Something was wrong, but Chora's eyes were slowly going blank.

Chora walked towards the sea, she didn't realise that she was being hypnotized into going into the sea. Chora walked into the sea and then she jumped in, leaving her jacket on the sand and she turned into a mermaid, starting to swim after a small blue light and a yellow light. She thought they were very pretty.

_"Follow our voices and come to the sea,_

_we will take care of you, Melody Chora._

_Stay calm and listen, we are your friends._

_The sounds of our voices are what we will send."_

That was all Chora had heard through it, and the hypnotizem was working, it led her deep into the ocean and it was getting darker and colder than normal, but Chora never noticed that it was changing and getting suspicious. She swam after them and held out her hand, but they floated away quickly and she sighed, following them again.

Then Chora was led top a cave and a pointed rock. She stared around because the two orbs of light had suddenly disappeared. Then she saw them shining and smiled brightly, swimming towards the pointed rock, and she looked behind it then held out a hand and slowly touched the yellow orb.

Then it caught her hand in a tight bind and Chora gasped, suddenly snapping out of her hypnotizem and realising that she had swam right into a trap! Chora cried out in horror and she tried to pull away, but it was such a tight grip! Chora then felt her other arm get caught with the blue light.

They started to bind her to the rock and she gasped, looking around when she heard simuatious laughter, and she turned her head to look over to the left, where Thelaia and Ilula were swimming towards her and grinning. She gasped when she saw that they had Zukamari next to them... With glowing black eyes and an evil grin on her face!

"Zukamari! Zukamari! What happened to you! Zukamari-chan!" Chora cried out, trying to escape again as the three laughed. Zukamari looked evil and like she had planned for Chora to be captured! She saw the blackness in Zukamari's eyes. There was nothing left of her soul that Chora knew! She tried to pull away.

"Hahahahaha! Zukamari doesn't exist anymore, she's been replaced by a stronger, more reliable source of power. I am called Xonia X2! Mmy master created me and tells me that the world is a terrible place to be on. Mewmaids are my enemies, they've made me realise that good is weaker than evil, I have finally come to my senses!" Zukamari said, but it sounded like another voice was overlapping hers. Chora's eyes widened as she gasped. Was this really Zukamari? She didn't know.

"Zu-Kama-Ri. You... You have changed? Don't you remember our songs, our friendship?" Chora asked quietly, and Thelaia laughed as Ilula grinned and put a hand on Zukamari's shoulder while Zukamari stared at Chora with cold and emotionless eyes. Chora let her head hang. Zukamari was totally brain washed.

"Hahahahaha! Pathetic! She won't remember much after all the stuff that's been put into her head! Zukamari is gone, you can't do anything about it! There is no use for you to live now! Die! Die and give us peace! Nothing can save either of you!" Thelaia yelled out as Zukamari grinned manically and started to laugh as Chora bowed her head, tears forming in her eyes. She had just lost her best friend. Ilula saw this and gasped, she didn't think a mermaid cared so much about another! Thelaia grinned, thinking it was a sign of weakness.

"You're weak, you have no choice but... to die." she said, grinning as Chora cried and Ilula stared. Zukamari just stood there, grinning and laughing, then she stopped when she heard Cchora's small voice through her salty tears. She sounded so sad.

"Zukamari... Don't you remember, that we were friends? That I love you...? If you can't hear me in there, then I don't care. But I told myself that I would die for you when you were in danger, and if the only way to save you is to die... Then I will die... But please, be safe..." Chora cried sadly, closing her eyes as the tears dripped from her face and she looked up at Zukamari, who's conscience was fighting with her evil side. Ilula and Thelaia stared at her.

_"Chora, no! You have to fight the evil spirits! **NO! We will protect you from harm! We can provide your power!** But what is power without friendship? Friendship and love is the strongest power of all!** Love is pathetic! Nobody needs friends! Evil is power and we have it!"**_ Zukamari gritted her teeth as she held her head in her hands and Chora stared, sensing that her dear friend was fighting it. Then Zukamari looked up, her eyes faltering a bit, then they grew darker and she grinned as Chora gasped. She had lost, Zukamari had beaten friendship with power.

She hung her head.

"No! I will not choose you stupid friendship over power! Power is the greater good and Ii will use it to destroy you! Nothing can stop me now that I am more powerful than you. Prepare to say your prayers, Mewmaid Melody." Zukamari said, grinning as she formed a black orb in her hand and Chora stared at her fins, tears in her ees. Then she thought of something and shook her head, she stared at her best friend.

"I will not fight this, I will die. I knew I would die by my enemies, like my ancestor. But... Zukamari... _Mewmaid Harmony, help!" _Chora cried inside her head, and then she closed her eyes as Zukamari stared at her with an eyebrow arched, and Ilula and Thelaia stared at each other in horror. Chora started to sing.

_"Sazanami no Beddo,_

_de me wo samashita asa ni,_

_subete ga owatte hajimaru no,_

_Atatakaku shizaku na hikari ni tsutsmarete._

_Kibupu ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no..."_

Zukamari's eyes widened as she listened, she then felt pain in her head and clutched it tightly, grinding her teeth together as she screamed inside, telling it to stop the pain because it hurt so much. Thelaia and Ilula covered their ears, and Chora looked up slowly then smiled, and one more tear fell, and it caused lots of ripples in the water and Ilula stared, gasping as Thelaia tried not to look. Chora was strong, she was beating the curse they had laid on Zukamari!

Then Ilula heard something quiet, and her eyes widened as the words filled her head.

_"Please help, Mewmaid Harmony. We need you to save us." _came a small and helpless voice. Ilula gasped as she listened to it, the voice sounded alot like Chora's, but as a child. Ilula stared at Thelaia, then she looked back at Chora and Zukamari, she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do!

Then she opened her eyes and stared at her older sister and Thelaia glared at her, wanting Ilula to fight, but Ilula had other plans.

"I'm sorry Thelaia, but I have to save my frineds... Yellow Crystal." Ilula held out her hand as she closed her eyes and Thelaia gasped, and a yellow crystal formed in Ilula's hand as Chora stared at Ilula, what was the alien doing? Then Ilula held up the crystal and sighed sadly, looking at the ground.

"Chora, this isn't something I'm proud of, but you are my friend and I am willing to save you! Mew Mew Harmony, METOMORPHO-SIS!" Ilula yelled, the crstal started to glow and she closed her eyes, her hair growing and her uniform formed over her body, and she turned into Mewmaid Harmony.

Chora gasped as Ilula hung her head guiltily. Telaia just glared at her sister then turned to Ilula, who was holding out her hand with her eyes closed as a microphone formed in her hands and she started to tap her foot to the beat of a tune inside her head, and Telaia turned back to Chora, who was very speechless!

_"She's... Ilula is Mewmaid Harmony?" _Chora asked herself as she stared at her and Telaia folded her arms and shook her head, and evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, it is kinda hard to believe, but she's still my sister, even if she is an enemy. Chora, Ilula is Harmony and she knows on a little of this. Ilula seems to have a split personality, so that when you're in trouble, she changes into Harmony and is on my side when we fight, non the less. Even in front of me she will transform, this is the first time she has transformed in front of you, right? Well, Ilula is confused. Plus, she isn't my real sister. That's how she's a half Mewmaid and a demon sister aswell. Understood?" Telaia said, staring at Chora as she stared, then realised that Ilula would help them. She smiled and nodded.

_"I will save you, even though I am your enemy, I know what I am once I am in my Mewmaid form, but as Ilula I know nothing. I will continue being a human to roam the world. But to become a full Mewmaid, I will have to suceed in my quest to gain the power as a true Mermaid who is a mew_." Ilula thought as she opened her eyes and smiled, twirling around and holding up her hand.

"Pichi pichi pitch concert Live start!" Ilula yelled out as she winked, then she brougjht the microphone to her mouth and closed her eyes, starting to sing.

"_Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa__  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte"_

Telaia started to scream in pain as Chora felt the water spirits fall off her and she was free again! She smiled and looked up at Ilula, who was singing to save both of them as Zukamari tried to keep the sound and pain away, but she was failing and screaming loudly.

"_Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no__  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he_"

Ilula's hair flew around her as Chora watched and smiled, then saw that Zukamari's eyes were changing colour, from black to the natural shade as she started to droop her head and she let her eyes fall as she lay on the sand bed. She was asleep, but out of her trance. Chora swam towards her and picked her up and held her tightly as she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"_Mewmaids are my enemies, but I am also my own enemy. I have known about being a Mewmaid since I turned into one, Chora. But you have to understand this, I can not change who I am until I do something. Once you and Zukamari both fully accept me, and once I decide to stand up for myself from Telaia, in my demon form, I can become a full Mewmaid. Then I can help you to bring Seirissa back to life. I promise, just help me to become a full Mewmaid!" _Ilula cried inside her head, and Chora heard it, then she smiled and nodded, understanding fully.

"_Zettai!   
Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo..."_

Telaia disappeared with one last scream and Mew Harmony opened her eyes and smiled towards Chora before disappearing as Chora smiled and held Zukamari close. She then promised herself to always forgive Ilula whenever they battled.

Maybe Ilula wasn't so bad after all...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zukamari was in her bed as Chora watched over her and sat beside her bed. Chora kneeled beside Zukamari and rested her hands over one of Zukamari's. Chora had figured it would take her friend about 3 days to wake up after her ordeal with the curse that had inflicted her. Chora wanted to stay beside her all the time, no matter what.

"Zukamari, Ilula is a mew like us. I hope you understand that she has a split personality, but we have to forgive her whenever she fights us. Ilula doesn't know that she's a mewmaid in her demon form, but she knows everything once she's in the mew form. We have to help her become a full mew. Understood?" Chora whispered, and she sighed, laying her head on the edge of the bed as she held Zukamari's hand, staring at it.

"Wake up Zukamari, soon. I want you to be near me again..." Chora thought to herself, and she closed her eyes slowly, falling asleep...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well there you go! Sorry all this takes so long, but I have over 16 stories going on and a few family problems... PLEASE REVIEW!

Blue -Niagra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX


End file.
